


I Could Make You Happy (I could be your love song)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kidfic, Single Parent Aubrey, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Oh look, another single parent AU.Aubrey has two children - born to two different deadbeat fathers - and abandoned law school to raise her children, successfully running the Lodge at Fallen Leaves with the help of Chloe and Stacie. Enter one Beca Mitchell and Aubrey's world is about to be turned upside down.Closeted (and eventual) Chloe/Stacie, slow burn and endgame Mitchsen.





	1. How Did We End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

> SO this brainchild of a fic is consuming all of me at the moment. Hope y'all like it. 
> 
> Leave a review or something, make the author happy ;)

If you had to ask Aubrey what she would be doing after college, the answer would have been a successful lawyer in New York. Hell, she would have taken a career in music - even a teaching job! She would  _ never  _ have pictured her life going this direction, though - unwed, two children, and running a retreat in the middle of South Carolina’s bumfuck nowhere. 

 

But life takes you in unexpected directions. It’ll take you down the longest, most winding roads just to get to where you need to be. 

 

Adelaide was first, born to Aubrey only six months after graduation. The result of a random hookup the night after the Bellas’ big win - a tall blonde man with a gruff voice and scratchy stubble. 

 

Aubrey never even knew his name. 

 

She found out she was pregnant during finals and chose not to go on and pursue law school. She chose to step up and be a parent to the best of her ability. Aubrey always had an air of perfection about her - but in reality, she had no clue what she was doing. She hid her pregnancy from the Bellas, only telling Chloe when her redheaded best friend insisted on visiting her at her apartment in Rhode Island - where she moved to become a piano teacher and keep her pregnancy hidden from her family and friends. 

 

Imagine Chloe’s shock when she walked up to a  _ very  _ pregnant Aubrey, glowing with her hand resting atop a very round stomach. 

 

The redhead stuck around through the remainder of Aubrey’s pregnancy, only leaving when she was forced out by a very angry, very hormonal blonde. Chloe wasn’t even informed that Aubrey had given birth to her daughter - Adelaide Rose - until the little girl was over a month old. 

 

Her family didn’t react well, but she had expected such. After all, she chose not to tell them for so long, and then it spiraled out of control. Then she was in labor and they still didn’t know - and what was she supposed to do? Call her father up and say ‘ _ hey, daddy - I got pregnant and I’m in labor right now with your granddaughter’ _ ? That simply would not have worked. 

 

Then there was Michael. General Posen had hand selected him for his daughter, the perfect army boy who was the right mixture of proper and smart. He waited on Aubrey hand and foot in the beginning of their relationship, and it was almost perfect. 

 

Addie loved him, and Aubrey loved Michael even more for it. It seemed as though her father was, for once in his life, proud of her. They were thriving, happier than ever. He was great with Adelaide - took her to the park when Aubrey was working, he was even there to help the little girl learn to string together sentences. 

 

He was deployed for four months and came back a changed man. Michael - who had once wanted kids and urged Aubrey to go off of her birth control - wanted nothing to do with Addie. It broke Aubrey’s heart, even more so when she took not one, but three pregnancy tests two months after he returned home.  

 

He left in the middle of the night. 

 

It was difficult, being pregnant while tending to a toddler. Her family was disappointed, more with Michael than they were with her, but it still hurt. Her brothers had never been good with kids, her mother a drunk, so she enlisted Chloe’s - top secret - help with Addie while she was pregnant. 

 

Chloe and Stacie were living together in New York, Chloe studying to be a veterinarian while Stacie was in medical school. They were kind enough to offer up their guest room for the duration of Aubrey’s pregnancy, both women taking turn about caring for Addie when Aubrey was too sick or too tired. 

 

They had saved her in more ways than one. Stacie came home one day, talking animatedly about some team building camp in South Carolina that was going out of business and how perfect it would be for Aubrey and her kids. She was hesitant - how could she run a camp  _ and  _ raise two children? - until Stacie suggested that they move and run it together. All three of them. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

They pooled their money and put a downpayment on the retreat, moving just a few short weeks before Aubrey was due to give birth to her son. Chloe had, of course, insisted that she sit down and relax, forbidding her to touch even the lightest of boxes - leaving the heavier furniture to Stacie, who could surprisingly carry way more than you would think. It took them two days to move, Adelaide chatting happily the entire time. 

 

The camp was beautiful, acres of forest leading up to a sparkling lake that seemed to stretch for miles on end. The cabins were perfect too - Aubrey and Addie’s cabin having four bedrooms, and Chloe and Stacie’s having three. Not that they needed three bedrooms, they refused to sleep apart. 

 

When Aubrey went into labor with Sawyer, it was completely different from her experience with Adelaide. She had learned to be more open, more trusting with people. It wasn’t a terribly lonely experience like her first child had been - it was in fact the opposite. Stacie stayed back at the camp, getting ready for the grand opening and watching Addie - who thought Stacie was the coolest person on earth - while Chloe spent every second at the hospital. 

 

Sawyer Grey was absolutely perfect, named by Chloe while Aubrey was back in surgery. The redhead never left her side, holding the little boy as much as she could and helping Aubrey with every little thing possible. Chloe even wanted to put off her last year of veterinary school, but Aubrey refused. She had already put her own life on hold, she most certainly didn’t want that happening to Chloe too. 

 

By the time Sawyer was three and Addie was five, the retreat was thriving. They had clients every day of the week and were actually making enough money for all three women to be able to afford luxurious lives. 

 

Aubrey didn’t like accepting much help from Chloe and Stacie, choosing more often than not to struggle alone over accepting help. It was an ingrained trait - she was still a Posen down to her core, after all. She felt like a burden to the other women, they were busy with school and their not-so-secret relationship and probably didn’t want to deal with her children all the time. 

 

Which is how she had both children - one whiny from missing a nap, the other excited for her first day at school - at the mall. By herself. This was something that she had never done - their most adventurous outing without Chloe or Stacie (or both) being Walmart or a restaurant. She made a mental note to thank the two women - her soul sisters and lifesavers - this was  _ so much harder  _ than she ever thought possible. 

 

They were so rambunctious and whiny, darting in every which direction - she wasn’t that mom that used child leashes, but she suddenly understood the appeal - and asking her for every single item on the shelves. Adelaide  _ needed  _ a shaving kit - seriously? - and Sawyer was running off to…

 

Aubrey looked around in a panic. No, this could not be happening. One minute the little blonde boy was right beside her - toddling from side to side and making comment on every item the kiosk stocked - and now she had no clue. She craned her neck, breath catching in her throat when she found no sign of the little boy. 

 

Fuck. 


	2. The Road to Hell (is paved with good intentions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Aubrey was gonna just lose her kid like that? I'm not a monster. 
> 
> Sawyer finds Beca...and Beca finds Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count yourselves lucky - two chapters in one day. 
> 
> Probably two tomorrow if I can get my shit together. 
> 
> Review, y'alls.

Why the  _ fuck  _ did she choose South Carolina of all places? 

 

It was sticky and hot - much too sticky for October - the temperature hanging around the 80s. But it was beautiful, Beca had to admit - and her decision to move had  _ nothing  _ to do with a rumor that one Aubrey Posen was living there. It was merely a coincidence. A happy accident at most. 

 

Okay, maybe it had something to do with wanting to reconnect with her old college flame. Beca regretted not acting on her feelings after the ICCAs, not having pulled the blonde in for a kiss when their lips had been practically touching. But her sappy love ballads about the one that got away had  _ nothing  _ to do with Aubrey. Not in the least. 

 

Maybe just a little bit. Or a lot. 

 

The blonde was admittedly harder to get ahold of - she pictured her to be working at some big up and coming law firm. Probably married to a good ol’ southern boy, sipping sweet tea on her front porch with a big floppy hat. Beca rolled her eyes at the thought. 

 

She continued to wander, ducking into store after store in search of some mystery item. It was a feeling Beca knew well - she often felt drawn to places, convinced she was meant to find something that day. It was how she got her job at Capitol Records - it was also how she found the Bellas, one of the best decisions of her life (though she would never admit it out loud). 

 

The mall was crowded for a Wednesday afternoon, little kids shrieking and parents calling after them. Beca found her way into a music shop, flipping through the vinyl with mild interest. She came across a Beatles record, a bright smile passing her lips as she slipped it under her free arm. 

 

This was it - this was surely what she needed to find today. 

 

A gentle bump to the back of her knees had her whirling around, eyes hardening and readying herself to yell at one of the obnoxious teenagers in the store. Her eyes traveled downward, landing on a teary eyed little boy who was worrying his bottom lip between crooked little teeth. 

 

“Woah, little dude! Where’s your mommy - or daddy?” 

 

“I ain’t got no daddy, ma’am. I can’t find mama - I was just lookin’, I swear!” A tear slipped down his cheek as he looked up at Beca, hands motioning upwards for her to hold him. 

 

Oh hell no, she was  _ not  _ going to be caught holding some other lady’s kid in the middle of the mall. She pulled the record out from under her arm, looking at it in silent debate. She had been after that particular one for so long - and it was such a good price! But the little boy was also  _ lost _ . 

 

Sighing, Beca held her hand out for the child, thankful when he accepted her hand with no complaint. At least he wasn’t going to shriek about stranger danger or something like that. 

 

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to pay for this record and then we’re going to go find your mommy.”

 

“My  _ mama _ .” The little boy corrected, huffing as if this were the most simple thing he had ever tried to explain. 

 

“Your mama, I’m sorry. Come on.” She sat the little boy on the counter while they checked out and somehow ended up roped into buying him three candies and a stuffed Chief Blue Meanie from the Yellow Submarine movie. Hm, kid had decent taste in music. 

 

“Is he yours?” The cashier asked, watching the little boy animatedly singing on the counter and making his plush toy dance. 

 

“No, he actually ran into my legs about uh, ten minutes ago. I’m about to go find his mom...or something.” Beca looked at the little boy, legs kicking with a bright smile. He was cute - for a little kid, not that Beca really had a lot for children. He had unruly blonde hair, a little mop of bright curls, and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. He reminded her of someone, but she couldn’t quite place who. 

 

“Come on, little dude.” She set him on the ground, gingerly taking his hand. “Where did you lose your mama at?”

 

“We was lookin’ over there at those pretty things!” 

 

Okay, that was no help. He recognized every single kiosk and store, talking animatedly about how his  _ Auntie Red _ took him to the mall almost every weekend after church. Hm, church. So she was looking for a sophisticated woman - those were the types of people who took their kids to church, right?   
  


The little boy let out a happy shriek, gesturing in front of him with his plush. “Mama! That’s mama! Come on, Ba’ca!” She cringed at the butchering of her name, but didn’t find it entirely annoying. 

 

Beca looked in front of her, heart nearly stopping when she saw who the boy was pointing to. She wasn’t sure exactly  _ what  _ or  _ who  _ she had expected to see, but Aubrey fucking Posen was most certainly not it. The blonde woman looked positively panicked, eyes wide with fear and looking a little bit green. Her hand was tightly gripping a little girl’s - she was older than the boy but they could have passed as twins. 

 

“Mama, mama! Addie, I found mama!” He pulled towards the pair, Beca following without losing her grip on his hand. If he were able to break away from them so easily, it was untelling where he would end up. 

 

Aubrey turned sharply on her heel, having heard the little boy. A look of relief washed over her face, dropping to her knees and wrapping him in her arms with a soft sob. Beca stood back awkwardly, hands in her pockets as she watched the scene unfold. Aubrey looked so  _ tired,  _ face free of any makeup showing the dark circles rimming her eyes. 

 

Beca would have never imagined Aubrey to go out in public looking like she was today - her hair was gathered into a messy bun atop her head, donning a flowery summer dress that was entirely too wrinkled for Posen perfection. Beca nearly had a coronary when she saw Aubrey’s shoes - since when did the blonde wear  _ converse? _ It hadn’t been that long, had it?

 

“Sawyer Grey Posen! You scared mama so badly, don’t you ever do that again. And where did you get this toy?” Aubrey rushed out, standing up with the little boy in her arms. Beca didn’t blame her, she wouldn’t have let him go either if she were her. 

 

“I got it from Ba’ca! She got me candies too, mama! She looks like the pretty little midget in the pictures that Auntie Red and Auntie Stacie have.” He gestured behind him, Aubrey looking up with a shocked expression. She looked like she was fighting to keep calm, one hand on the little girl and one hand on Sawyer. 

 

“Beca, oh wow, okay.” She took a deep breath, shaking her head in disbelief. “What brings you here? I’m so sorry about Saw - he never takes to strangers like that. Not that you’re a stranger! I’ve just fallen off the map for a bit because, well, this.” Aubrey nodded in the direction of the two children, hand letting go of Addie’s and pulling her glasses down to rest on her nose. 

 

Beca was shocked, taking in Aubrey’s full frame. She looked a little bit softer than she remembered, lines etched into her face from what Beca had only assumed to be years of worry and stress. The blonde was thinner, too. Beca didn’t think it were possible, but running after two children all day and working - she assumed Aubrey was working - was probably taking a toll on her. 

 

“I took a job down here. I needed to get away from the big city craziness.” Beca paused for a moment, smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. “You look good. I mean that, really.” 

 

The other woman wrinkled her nose, pushing her glasses up with the back of her hand. Beca could have died right there. She was as adorable as Beca had remembered, flustered face and pink cheeks adding to the sweetness of the scenario. 

 

“You haven’t aged a day. I’m really so sorry about Sawyer, he won’t do that again. Right, Saw? Tell Miss Beca that you won’t bother her again.” 

 

The little boy looked up, eyes downcast as he mumbled out a soft apology. Aubrey dropped a kiss on the mop of hair, whispering something that had him giggling and hiding his face in her neck. Beca was shocked - motherhood looked good on Aubrey, right down to the tired eyes and unkempt hair. 

 

“He’s fine, Bree. Really. I can watch them whenever - right, little dude?” She smiled at the boy, heart fluttering at the megawatt smile he shot back at her. “And uh, I bought him some candy - if that’s okay? I didn’t know…”

 

Aubrey’s laughter was light, setting the little boy down but keeping a firm grasp on his shoulder. “Oh, hell. I give them whatever they want - no soda or tea, though - to shut them up when I’m out. Usually I have Chloe or Stacie...I should really get better at this.” She shook her head, leaning down to chastise the little girl who was pulling at her brother’s messy hair. 

 

“No, no - I understand. Kids are a handful - not that I have kids, because I  _ don’t _ , but I can just imagine.” Beca took a deep breath. This was stupid, she was not about to offer to watch Aubrey’s kids. The blonde would  _ freak _ , no matter how relaxed she seemed. “I can watch them while you shop - if you want, I mean. I’m not trying to tell you that you can’t handle it or something, I just... _ want to help _ .” She rushed out. 

 

Smooth, Mitchell. 

 

The look on Aubrey’s face had Beca relaxing slightly. She wasn’t mad - in fact, she actually looked quite pleased. There was some hesitation on her face, bottom lip drawn between her teeth before she exhaled, long and loud. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to be a burden, but I would really like to finish shopping in peace. With a coffee, oh god! A coffee while it’s still hot.” Aubrey shook her head, hand still firmly on Sawyer’s shoulder. “It’s really okay, Beca. You don’t have to.” 

 

But really, she did. How could she say no when Aubrey looked so hopeful? She was damned near overjoyed at the idea of drinking a coffee and leisurely shopping - and Beca couldn’t blame her. The kids were young and rambunctious, jumping circles around the older woman who just let out a defeated sigh, watching them with slumped shoulders. 

 

“No, really. I’ll watch them - I didn’t let Sawyer die, did I? I’ll take them to the bookstore or something, pick out some books or toys.” Beca smiled, pulling out her phone and handing it to Aubrey. “Put your number in here. I’m taking the kids, go relax.” 

 

Aubrey’s smile was payment enough, eagerly typing in her number and calling her own phone, saving Beca’s number. She bent down, forehead pressed to the little girl’s head. She whispered something before straightening up, brushing imaginary crumbs off her dress. 

 

Ah, there was the old Aubrey. 

 

“Adelaide, don’t you dare misbehave for Miss Beca - and please, Sawyer, no running off. Mama loves you both.” She smiled nervously, ushering the kids over to Beca. How bad could it be? Clearly Beca was competent enough. “God, please be good. And Beca? Call me if you need me or something. Thank you - so, so much.” 

 

Beca waved her off, a small smile playing on her lips. “Relax - and trust me, everything will be okay. Go have fun, drink your coffee and shop.” 

 

“I’ll have the girls watch the kids tonight, I’m taking you out to dinner as a thank you and a proper welcome to town. If that’s okay with you?” 

 

“That’s perfect. Now, go on before you lose your motivation. They’re  _ fine,  _ right kids?” She looked down, both children nodding animatedly at their mother. Aubrey walked off with a sigh, glancing back at the kids and waving several times. It was clear as day, she was nervous, as any mother would be. 

 

Beca looked down at the children waiting eagerly beside her, her stomach flipping. What exactly had she gotten herself into? With a sigh, she took their hands and started forward. 

 

“Did you know that your mama was a really good singer - a long, long time ago?” 


	3. Beca? Like Beca Mitchell? (Of course it's Beca Mitchell, what other Beca do we know?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey shops, talks with Chloe, and meets up with Beca to get the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, review, review! 
> 
> Next chap is heavy on the Mitchsen - have no fear ;)

Aubrey stood in the line at Starbucks, stomach flipping as she waited on her coffee to be ready. She rarely left her children, and if she did it was with Chloe or Stacie - sometimes both. She never left them with someone they didn’t know - hell, Aubrey was even nervous leaving the kids with her brother when they went out to celebrate Stacie’s birthday. 

 

Her coffee was slid across the counter, the cup warm in her hands. She took a sip and let out a pleased sigh. She never got to eat or drink while anything was fresh - usually chasing after her children, cutting up their food, or cleaning up after them. This was really a luxury. 

 

She pulled out her phone, shooting off a text to the other woman and smirking at the reply. 

 

Aubrey: Are y’all okay? 

Beca: They’re perfect little angels. Cherubs, really. Put your phone away and go enjoy the afternoon xx

 

Yes, Beca was always good to her - even in their days as Bellas. She always had a soft spot for the younger woman. 

 

It would be a lie to say that she hadn’t thought of her over the years. It wasn’t that Aubrey didn’t want to reconnect with her, she was just nervous. Aubrey Posen didn’t  _ do _ nerves. She idly wondered if Beca would tell the other Bellas about her life - about her children. 

 

She wasn’t ashamed of them, but ashamed with herself. It was hard enough to let Chloe and Stacie in - to face her mistakes and ask for help - she couldn’t imagine telling the Bellas five years later. They were supposed to be a family, and families didn’t shut each other out. 

 

Sipping on her coffee, she wandered around the mall at a leisurely pace, soaking in the peace. She loved her babies more than anything on earth, but she just needed some time and space away from them. It made her feel guilty, a ball at the pit of her stomach, but she knew that Beca  _ understood _ , she always did. 

 

Two hours later and Aubrey felt refreshed. She had drank her coffee before it cooled down, bought some clothing for herself and the children - she had even been able to shop for Chloe’s birthday gift. She walked past a small music store, ducking in to pick out something special for the small brunette - a thank you gift of sorts. 

 

She had three records in her hand when her phone rang, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Pulling the phone out of her jacket pocket, she relaxed when she saw it was only Chloe. 

 

“Hey, Chlo!” 

 

“Someone is bright and chipper today. Listen, Stace and I want to see the kids - it’s been like, three days.” Chloe whined out, eliciting a laugh from the blonde. They really did work as a team ever since they moved in together - she could even hear Stacie in the background protesting. 

 

“Perfect, I was actually going to call you about tonight. I actually kind of have a dinner thing.” Nerves were evident in her voice. Aubrey didn’t want them to think she was taking advantage of them - or worse, just using them for free childcare. 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

There was a change on the other end of the phone, it had clearly gone to speakerphone. Aubrey heard Stacie murmuring to the redhead - something about it having been long enough and Aubrey needing to get laid. A heated blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, uh. Beca has the kids right now - I’m at the mall, she is too - and I told her I’d take her to dinner tonight but I needed a sitter.” Aubrey brought the records up to the cash register, silently paying and leaving a tip in the jar on the counter. She spotted the blue plush her son had been carrying earlier, a smile spreading across her face. Of course he would find her in here. 

 

“What the  _ what _ ? Beca has your kids - like, Beca Mitchell?” 

 

“What other Beca would there be, Stacie?” 

 

“I don’t  _ know _ , Chloe.”

 

“Yeah, Beca Mitchell - she found Sawyer when I kind of uh…” She trailed off, cheeks heating up again. How exactly could she say it? “I lost him in the mall, kind of.”    
  


She heard a gasp coming from the other end of the phone, only adding to her embarrassment. Chloe had offered to watch the kids or go with her, but Aubrey was too stubborn. She was sick of feeling like she was holding the other women back, burdening them in any way. 

 

“You  _ lost him _ ? Oh my god, Bree!”    
  


“Don’t, Chlo… You know she feels bad enough already.” 

 

“Thanks, Stacie. I do, actually.” Aubrey felt her phone buzz, eyes lighting up when she saw it was Beca sending her a picture. “Listen, I have to go - that was just Beca. I’ll bring the kids by in a bit, if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course. Love you, Bree.” There was a soft murmur from the brunette, seemingly busy with something that had Chloe gasping. 

 

“I love you both. Don’t make out on the couch, the kids sit there.” 

 

She ended the call, eagerly opening the message from the other woman. It was a series of three pictures that had Aubrey’s heart soaring. The first was a picture of her with both kids, the caption on it reading “spending time with the mini Posens”. She hoped that it wasn’t sent to the other Bellas - she needed to tell them somehow, and that was not the way. 

 

The second and third were pictures of her kids, holding hands and carrying huge puffs of cotton candy. She grinned - not even Chloe and Stacie sent her updates on the kids. She didn’t necessarily  _ need  _ updates, it just made her feel less guilty about leaving her babies. 

 

Aubrey typed out a text, asking if the kids were ready to go see their aunts. Beca responded with a yes, the blonde woman walking down to the bookstore where the other woman was shopping with the kids. 

 

Her heart soared when she spotted her kids, offering them an excited wave and bending down in preparation for the oncoming tackle hug. Their Auntie Chloe had taught them well - Aubrey had never been one for physical affection, but somehow her children were like perfect little replicas of the redhead. 

 

“Mama! Beca and Saw and me -”   
  
“Beca, Sawyer, and  _ I _ , my dear.”    
  
“Sorry, mama. Beca, Sawyer and I played and Beca got us books! She even got some cotton candy for us. Can Miss Beca come over to our camp, mama? Please?” 

 

Aubrey looked up to the ceiling, knowing that she was powerless to their puppy dog eyes. Chloe and Stacie had spent an afternoon teaching both children how to pout in the way that positively destroyed Aubrey’s soul. 

 

She stood, pulling the little boy into her arms and kissing his temple. Her son was affectionate, wanting to be held as much as possible. He was getting a bit too old to be carried around, but Aubrey could care less about spoiling her kids. Truth be told, Aubrey soaked up every shred of the tender emotions from the little boy - she knew there would come a day when he would no longer want to hug or kiss her, much less be held. 

 

“Well, we can ask Miss Beca that question later.” She looked over to the other woman, smile bright and refreshed. “Thank you, I can’t explain to you how much this has helped me. Are you still up for that dinner? Chlo called, she and Stacie want to see the kids.” 

 

Beca smiled, leaning down to ruffle the little girl’s hair and send her to get their bags from the table. “Yeah, of course. Do you want me to just meet you where we’re going or…?” She was nervous about seeing the other Bellas just yet, they didn’t even know that she had moved. 

 

“Say no more - Chloe is…” 

 

“A bit much, mama. You say it all the time - ‘Auntie Chloe is so much sometimes, Addie, we can’t go over there right now’.” 

 

Aubrey ducked her head, a bright blush creeping up on her chest and cheeks. Leave it to her seemingly filterless daughter to make her seem like the most awful person on the planet. So much for actually trusting her children. 

 

To her surprise, Beca was nodding and laughing. Thank god. 

 

“I didn’t want to say it. Gee, little Posen, your mama really  _ is  _ a mind reader.” She directed her words at the smaller girl - a carbon copy of Aubrey right down to her fashion choices. Beca had gotten over her initial awkwardness, it seemed, laughing and joking with the children like she had known them their entire lives. 

 

It warmed Aubrey’s heart to see someone so open and caring with her children in a way that she had only ever seen out of Chloe and Stacie - not even her family caring that deeply about her children. After all, they were born out of wedlock to two different fathers - Aubrey was the epitome of a disaster and no longer a proud member of the family. 

 

“Well, I need to get them to Chloe and Stacie before they flip out on me - they haven’t seen the kids in three days, so the world is ending.” 

 

“Yeah, of course. I can just go ahead and get us a table, if you want? There’s a little Italian place -” 

 

“Right off East Main?” 

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“I just know you, Mitchell. You haven’t changed a bit since college.” 

 

A fond smile crossed Aubrey’s lips, infectious enough to spread to the smaller woman. There was virtually no awkwardness between them, which was amusing considering that Beca and Aubrey were poster children for awkward encounters. 

 

Beca bent down and kissed both children on the head, a movement so natural that it shocked both women. Sawyer threw his arms around Beca, whining about how he wanted her to see his bedroom at his Auntie’s house. 

 

“Woah, little dude, you have  _ two  _ bedrooms?” 

 

“Yep!” He popped the ‘p’, Adelaide speaking up to explain. “Auntie Chloe and Auntie Stacie have a house with three rooms, and mama kept saying ‘why do you have that many rooms if you just sleep together’, so they made us our own rooms - for our toys and sleepovers! Mama? Can we have a sleepover?” 

 

“With the amount of sugar Beca just gave you? Yeah, sure. Go tear up your aunties. Don’t you dare bother the counsellors.” 

 

Aubrey could sense that Beca had questions, shooting her a pointed smile as she picked her son back up, settling him on her hip. “Let me drop these two off before I get too caught up - I’ll meet you there?” 

 

Beca nodded, saying goodbye again to the children before taking off through the mall. Aubrey watched her walk away, bright smile on her face and eyes lingering for a moment too long. Ever the perceptive child, Addie spoke up with a coy smile. 

 

“You like her, mama.” 

 

“You are five, you have no clue what that means.” 

 

“Yeah I do.” The little girl argued, attempting to cross her arms while still holding onto her mother’s hand, unable to let go as they crossed the parking lot. “You like her in the same way that Auntie Chlo likes Stacie!” 

 

Aubrey’s face flushed a bright red. She did  _ not  _ like Beca like that - not anymore! After all, Beca couldn’t ever possibly reciprocate those types of feelings. Aubrey had children, it changed her entire life plan. 

 

“I do  _ not  _ \- and that is final.” 

 

“Whatever, mama.” 


	4. Wine Me, Dine Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Aubrey have dinner - Mitchsen awkwardness as promised!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, y'all. It motivates me to write more, and then you get to read more. And trust me when I say you want to read what I've got coming for y'all ;)

Aubrey walked up to the restaurant, smoothing her dress out. She had opted to stop at home and change into something a little bit nicer - flowy black dress and a pair of ballet flats. It was nothing like the old Aubrey everyone knew so well, but formal enough to (hopefully) impress the other woman. She had even managed (with Stacie’s help) to put on a touch of makeup, just like she used to in college. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she sauntered through the restaurant to find the other woman sitting in a secluded booth in the corner. Aubrey sat, tucking her dress beneath her. 

 

“You clean up nicely, Posen.” 

 

Her heart fluttered, ducking her head in attempt to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. It was useless, her chest a bright red when she looked back up at the other woman. It had just been so long since someone took interest in  _ her  _ and not the children. 

 

“Hush. It’s only some lipstick and I fixed the rat’s nest on top of my head.”

 

“I liked the rat’s nest.” Beca smirked, leaning forwards and resting her elbows on the table. Aubrey took in her appearance for the first time, taking note of the lack of piercings - maybe Beca  _ had  _ matured quite a bit since college. They all had, really. 

 

“Shut up.” Aubrey looked through the menu, humming happily when she noted the variety of wines on the menu. “Is it bad if I order a glass of wine? The kids are staying with the girls tonight…” She trailed off, bottom lip drawn between her teeth nervously. 

 

Realization hit Beca like a train - no matter how put together Aubrey looked, she was still the same insecure woman she met in college, masking her nerves with a hard exterior which seemed to have faded over the years. She nodded, pulling the menu from Aubrey’s hands gently. 

“You’re fine. Have a drink - hell, have two...let loose.” 

 

“No, I can’t…” 

 

“Why not? I can drive you home, Chloe and Stacie have your kids.” 

 

Aubrey opened and closed her mouth, searching for words that wouldn’t come. There was no good reason that she couldn’t have a few drinks and relax, it was just habit. What if her babies needed her? What if they wanted to come home? It was highly unlikely - they loved spending time with their aunties - but it didn’t ease the trepidation she felt. 

 

“I...I don’t know.” 

 

Beca didn’t have time to answer before the waiter came to the table, her smile warm and inviting. It was something Aubrey hadn’t seen in their college days. She watched, unable to muster up words as Beca spoke animatedly with the waiter. She handed him the drink menus, nodding over at Aubrey. 

 

“We’ll take a bottle of your best white wine, lemon water on the side please.” 

 

Aubrey’s brow furrowed in confusion, lips pursed slightly in a look that had Beca’s heart nearly beating out of her chest. How did she know that her favorite drink - other than Coke - was lemon water? The thought slipped her mind as the waiter came back to the table, armed with a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

 

“Now you can’t  _ not  _ drink. There’s a whole bottle of wine and two glasses, are you going to make me drink this all by myself?” Beca had a proud little smirk on her face as she poured out two servings, looking pointedly at the other woman. She didn’t want her drunk, just a comfortable buzz - she looked like she needed it. 

 

“You’ve got me there, Mitchell.” Aubrey leaned back, taking a long sip from her glass and smiling over the rim. “So, why are you in South Carolina?” 

 

“I was working at Capitol Records - I still work there, I mean - but I’m just producing part time. I made enough in the past few years to afford myself the opportunity to take some time for myself, move away from the city. I needed a break, I guess. Anyways, enough about me - why are you here of all places? What firm are you working at?” 

 

“Oh, I’m not…” Aubrey trailed off, shaking her head rapidly. “I just own a little camp around here - actually, I co-own it with the girls. Congratulations on your successes, Beca. I said it in college and I’ll say it again, you really are talented.” Her words were soft and sincere, a hand moving up to swipe her unruly bangs from her eyes. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Beca leaned forward in her seat, hanging on the other woman’s every word with rapt attention. 

 

“I was pregnant when Stacie found it, she insisted we buy it. We pooled everything we had and revamped the place - it’s a team building retreat. We run a lot of summer camps and stuff too. I have a house on the property - Chlo and Stacie do too.” Aubrey was glowing with pride as she spoke, eyes alight with a wonder that Beca was unfamiliar with. 

 

Hm, maybe law made her as miserable as everyone suspected. Beca idly wondered how Aubrey’s parents - her father especially - took the abrupt change in career, but that was a question for another time. 

 

“So you’ve had the camp for how long?” Beca wondered out loud, swirling the glass in her hands - a nervous habit she had picked up in the recording studio. 

 

“Sawyer is three, so a little over three years ago. Close to four now, actually.” 

 

“How old is Addie? Do they have the same…?”

 

“Five, so pretty much right after graduation.” Aubrey bit her lip, shaking her head. “Uh, why don’t we talk about this  _ not here _ ?” Her eyes darted around the room, trying to see if she recognized anyone else - parents from Addie’s school, clients, family. 

 

Beca nodded in understanding, fingers idly tracing the rim of her wine glass. Not here meant that there was a  _ later,  _ and that was a good thing - ideal, really. She offered Aubrey a gentle smile, comforting and warm, before speaking up again. “Why South Carolina?” 

 

“Why not South Carolina?” 

 

“Touche, Posen.” 

 

“Really, the opportunity presented itself so we took it. I’ve been all over the place since graduation - up to Rhode Island to all the way down here.” Aubrey shook her head fondly, reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring another glass. 

 

“I’m shocked to say the least. A retreat of all things and -”

 

“Unmarried with two children.” She deadpanned, cocking her head and shooting the other woman a goofy look. It was clear that she was insecure about her life choices, but who wasn’t? 

 

“So there’s no Mr. Aubrey Posen?” 

 

“No - but if there were, it would be a Mrs. Posen.” 

 

Beca nearly choked on her wine, reaching for the glass of water and sputtering over a sip. What? She was unaware that Aubrey was a  _ lesbian _ , but how much did she really know about her before today? She knew that the other woman was studying to be a lawyer, stubborn and hot-headed with a passion for music. 

 

Thankfully, the waiter rushed to the table and set down their appetizer, saving Beca from making an embarrassing remark. She downed her second glass of wine, trying to rid the dirty thoughts from her mind. 

 

“So…” 

 

“So.” Beca started, smirk tugging on the corners of her lips as her eyebrow arched up perfectly. She resisted the urge to cross her arms, fearing the slap that would come from the blonde. “Tell me more, oh wise one.” 

 

Aubrey picked up a breadstick, pointing it at the other woman before dropping it onto Beca’s plate. “There is so much I want to say, you  _ idiot _ , I just can’t say it here.” 

 

“You’ve got good kids, Posen. Raised them right and shit.” Beca steered the conversation in a different direction, sensing the hesitation dripping from every word the older woman spoke. No, this was not the place for personal conversation. 

 

Aubrey looked pleased, a proud little smile on her face as she held her head a touch higher. It would have gone unnoticed to anyone else - hell, Beca wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t just been studying the other woman so intently. “I try my best, you know? Sometimes it looks like I’m just a mess - like today - but I really try. They deserve the best in life.” 

 

“You’re a good mom, Bree. I saw it today.” 

 

“When I lost my son in a busy mall?” Her laugh was bitter, face hardening. It wasn’t necessarily at Beca - more anger towards herself for letting it happen. For not accepting the help she was offered. 

 

“No. When I walked up, you were absolutely distraught -” 

 

“Don’t remind me. I’m getting queasy thinking about it. What if you hadn’t have found him?” Worry washed over Aubrey’s face, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she recalled the day’s events. Beca made a shushing sound, leaning across the table to wipe away the tear dripping down Aubrey’s cheek. 

 

They both jolted backwards - Beca’s hands flying into her lap, primly folded. What the hell was that? Both women sat back in their seats, silence washing over them. Aubrey’s bottom lip was drawn firmly between her teeth, biting down and staring at Beca in shock. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t even know what the hell I -”

 

“Wow…” Aubrey breathed. It was soft, almost inaudible - a silent thought that wasn’t meant to be spoken. Her face turned a bright pink - seriously, who even blushed this much? - as she widened her eyes. “Oh my god, I’m mortified.” 

 

“Why don’t we pack this up? Take it to go.” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

Beca flagged down their server, handing him her card in a quick motion that had Aubrey gaping. She pulled out her wallet, throwing her own card at the confused man before squaring her shoulders and giving Beca her most intimidating glare. They both dissolved into a fit of giggles, Aubrey leaning back in her chair. 

 

“I’ll just bring you both the bill...ladies.” 

 

Their server’s words only had them laughing harder. The younger woman wiped a tear from her eyes, trying her best to shove Aubrey’s card back into her wallet. She scoffed, though not protesting. 

 

“Are you seriously going to pay?” 

 

“I told you, I have money.” 

 

Aubrey’s gaze hardened again - the great wall of Aubrey building itself back up. Beca shivered at the glare, the same fear from college seeping back into her bones. “And you think I  _ don’t _ ? That I can’t afford dinner?” Her tone was oozing with anger, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. 

 

Fuck. Beca realized exactly what she had done - of course Aubrey would have taken the seemingly harmless statement as an insult, especially where her children were concerned. After all, Aubrey was still the same insecure woman hiding behind her hardened facade. 

 

“Dude, no! I was just suggesting...save your money for next time, okay?” 

 

This seemed to calm the older woman who nodded, leaning across the table to drop a folded up bill in Beca’s lap. “Then let me cover the tip.” 

 

There was a stupid little grin on Aubrey’s face at the implication of there being a next time. She had been hopeful when they sat down, but knew in the back of her mind that it was highly unlikely. But maybe Beca had just meant there being a next time as  _ friends _ . Really, what kind of woman would want to deal with someone else’s children. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

“Just thinking.” Aubrey shot the other woman a reassuring smile, standing up and smoothing out her dress. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Ready whenever you are.”

 

Beca was at her side in an instant, linking her arm through Aubrey’s as they took off into the chilling evening breeze. It was familiar, bringing back memories from their college years - the ICCAs in particular. They had gone out on the town after the Bellas took first place, Aubrey tipsy and in the middle of Beca and Chloe - all three women linked together and skipping off into the night. 

 

Beca pulled the taller woman over to a black sportscar, opening the passenger door with a shy smile. 

 

“Your chariot awaits, Miss Posen.” 


	5. Remember When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabin talk & some cute bedtime sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, review, review! 
> 
> Ugh, this story is consuming my soul, y'all.

 

The ride to Aubrey’s cabin was significantly less awkward than either woman expected, given Beca’s boldness in the restaurant. Silence between the two was comfortable - just as it had been in college - the only interruptions being from Aubrey as she praised Beca’s music or directed the younger woman. 

 

To say Beca was shocked by the camp was an understatement. She sucked in a breath, eyes widening as she took in the immaculate greenery and plethora of log cabins. She hadn’t expected a ragged old camp, but most certainly didn’t expect to see what looked like paradise. 

 

“Wow, Bree...you’ve done well for yourself.”

 

“I don’t mean to brag, but wait until you see my house. On the left there, empty driveway.” She pointed to a taller cabin, outside adorned with flowers and two bicycles lined neatly at the front door. “Next door is Chloe and Stacie. Then the smaller cabins are for guests and summer camp counselors when they stay.” 

 

Beca smirked to herself - of course Aubrey’s children were as tidy as she was. “Do you like it out here?” She got out of the vehicle, walking around to open Aubrey’s door for her and extending a hand. 

 

Aubrey took Beca’s hand and lifted herself from the car, a bashful smile on her face. She would absolutely die if Chloe and Stacie saw this - they had teased her over the years about her  _ flaming homosexuality _ (something Aubrey did not think she experienced. Not at all.). 

 

“I love it. I can run on the trails, let the kids out to play without worrying too much. It’s only a bonus that the girls live a few feet away.” 

 

Beca hummed in agreement, sly smirk spreading across her lips as she watched Aubrey struggle with the lock. Her hands were trembling slightly, cheeks sucked in. The younger woman moved beside her, fingers gently prying the key from Aubrey’s and unlocking the door swiftly. 

 

“Nervous?” 

 

“Yeah, actually.” Aubrey toed her shoes off, setting them neatly on the shoe rack by the door. Her eyes were trained on Beca’s feet, silently judging the other woman. “I don’t have people over very often. Not at all, actually - aside from Chloe and Stacie, sometimes my family.” 

 

“They love the kids, yeah?” Beca stacked her shoes on the mat, stretching up and following Aubrey to sit on the couch. “Not to pry or anything. I’m sorry.” 

 

“No, you can ask. They... _ tolerate _ the kids at best.” She moved to the kitchen, looking over her shoulder with a soft smile. “Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Wine?” 

 

Aubrey was clearly trying to busy herself, never good with one on one interaction. Beca noticed the trepidation in her voice, choosing to give the other woman a moment before they continued speaking. “Whatever you’re having is good - don’t be nervous, okay?” 

 

There was a soft murmur of discontent, Beca’s head shaking in response. Aubrey was an overthinker, processing everything before even saying so much as a simple hello. The younger woman leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs as she took in the living room. 

 

It was a bright, cheery blue - unexpected yet somehow exactly what she would have pictured. There were toys in one corner, neatly stacked and meticulously cared for, and a bookshelf in the other corner. What caught Beca’s eye was the picture from their ICCA championship in Aubrey’s senior year. 

 

Without thinking, Beca was standing at the mantle, fingers running over the glass of the frame. They looked so carefree - Beca’s arm slung over Aubrey’s shoulders, the blonde smiling up at her looking wild and carefree. She remembered the day like it had been moments ago, not years. Their faces were so close, so happy. Beca shivered, remembering the feeling of her breath mingling with Aubrey’s - if even just for a second. 

 

“ICCAs.” The sound of Aubrey’s voice, however soft, had Beca jumping out of her skin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. That night was just…”

 

“Do you remember our bar crawl?” Beca laughed softly, planting herself on the couch and taking the glass from Aubrey, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Vodka cranberry.” She took a long sip from her glass before setting it down, leaning back into the couch with a sigh. “I remember it well. Addie’s conception night.” There was a bitter laugh, the older woman shaking her head. 

 

“But that was...you were? How do you know?” 

 

“I don’t exactly ‘ _ get some _ ’ often. And no, I don’t know who he was - I wish I did. She’ll want to know.” Aubrey pulled her hair from the tie, pins coming out and being set on the table. “Sawyer’s dad is a piece of shit too.” 

 

“And you never told anyone? You never told  _ me _ ?” Beca took a long pull from her glass, eyes slipping shut momentarily. She was hurt - she thought that she had been close with Aubrey, especially after the finals. 

 

“I didn’t tell anyone. Not even Chloe - she just happened to find out when she came to visit...I was as big as a house.” Aubrey looked down to the floor, fingers fiddling with the blanket on her lap. “My fiance left when I found out I was pregnant with Saw. I called Chloe - she was living with Stacie - and I needed her help. She was there for all of it from then on.”

 

Beca let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, looking up at Aubrey with soft eyes. “You’re okay now, right? I...wish I would have known.” She pursed her lips, trying to form the words she wanted to say - the emotion she wanted to convey. It was like being emotionally stunted - being unable to even string together a sentence. 

 

“I wish I would have told the Bellas at least. You guys are - were - my family.” A soft sigh passed her parted lips, tears welling up in her eyes. “I should have known you wouldn’t judge me.”

 

“Dude, have you met me? Who am I to judge?” A short beat of silence, lips pursed in thought. “You’re still my family - I’m sure the Bellas would feel the same way.”

 

“And I should just call them up? Say hey, I had two children and I’m sorry I shut you out?” Aubrey chuckled, shaking her head. “I can’t.”

 

“It would be a start. I know they miss you -  _ I  _ missed you.” Beca stretched her legs out, feet bumping the other woman’s slightly. “Sorry…”

 

“You’re fine.” 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks leisurely and half watching the news. It was familiar, the way they and Chloe had spent so many evenings leading up to their graduation. Beca tipped her head back, looking over at the other woman with tired eyes. 

 

“We should do this more often. I really mean it when I say that I missed you.” 

 

“We should.” Aubrey hummed, fingers trailing through her own hair. Her eyes were shut, toes wiggling slightly. “Are you tired?” 

 

“Yeah, I should go…” 

 

“You don’t have to. I uh, have a guest room.” She fiddled with the hem of her dress, lips sucked in between her teeth. 

 

Beca debated her options - she could stay and have Aubrey face awkward conversation with Chloe and Stacie the next morning, or she could leave and see her tomorrow. She stood, opting for the latter. “You’re tired, I’ll see you tomorrow - if you’re free?” 

 

“If you’re up early enough we can get coffee before I have to get the kids. Stacie has an appointment.” 

 

She stood, walking Beca over to the door with a soft frown. It had been so nice, relaxing and just talking to someone. It was even better that it was Beca - the thought had heat traveling to her cheeks in what was probably an embarrassing blush. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it, blondie.” Beca smiled gently, leaning up and dropping a kiss on Aubrey’s cheek before pulling back abruptly. “I’m sorry - I’ll...bye.” She rushed out the door, Aubrey hot on her heels with a goofy smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Text me when you get home!” 

 

Her only answer was a nod, Beca shooting finger guns out the window of her car while she peeled away at a speed that had Aubrey’s heart in her throat. Same old Beca, reckless and dangerous as ever. It was a thousand wonders that she hadn’t gotten killed over the years. 

 

Aubrey retreated back into her house, wiping her feet on the rug. She locked the door, before letting out a giddy squeal. Beca Mitchell had kissed her - on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless. She brought her hand up, cupping her cheek tentatively, as though her own touch would erase her memory of the event. Pulling her phone out, she typed out a text to her best friend. 

 

Aubrey: Remember the gay panic you told me was coming? Like two years ago?

Chloe: FINALLY 

Chloe: Call me in the am, Stacie is calling me to bed. 

Aubrey: ;) 

 

She retreated to the bedroom, changing and washing her face - all the while listening for the familiar buzz of her phone. It finally came partway through painting her toenails. It would be a lie if she said she didn’t jump up and run over to where her phone was plugged in at. Her grin was even wider when she saw that it was, in fact, Beca. 

 

Beca: home now xx 

Beca: I would have been faster but I had to stop for gas

Aubrey: I’m glad, I was beginning to worry. Do you have a Snapchat?

 

A few moments later, her phone lit up with a notification - Beca adding her on the app. It brought a smile to her face, immediately sending the other woman a picture of herself pouting with the dog ear filter, caption reading ‘a lonely and sad puppy’. 

 

They exchanged pictures for a bit, Beca sending a few of herself and a couple of her cat, Mittens. Aubrey scoffed at the unoriginal name - she could have at least named her cat something cool, like Steve. She told Beca such and received a picture of the brunette - in bed - face alight with laughter. 

 

Her eyes began to droop, phone still firmly in her hands. She was determined to stay awake for as long as possible, talk to the other woman until sleep absolutely overcame her. Aubrey’s eyes were closed, breath coming out in soft snorts when her phone buzzed in her hand. She jumped, accepting the call with bleary eyes. 

 

“H’llo.” It was mumbled out, eyes slipping shut again. 

 

“It’s me. I wanted to say good night. I uh, this was stupid.” 

 

“Not stupid. ‘M tired, was waiting for you to text me back.” 

 

“You sound tired.” 

 

There was a lull in conversation, a yawn coming from Beca’s end and unintelligible murmuring from Aubrey. 

 

“Goodnight, Aubrey. Sleep well.” Beca hesitated, unwilling to end the call just yet. She was - and always had been - drawn to the older woman. There was a loud whine from the other end of the phone, protests coming from the blonde.

 

“No, don’t go. Please?” There was a shuffling, followed by a click and more shuffling. “Getting into bed. It’s nice to lay down with someone else’s voice. Can you...stay?” 

 

Beca could have ended it there, could have kept it in the comfortable zone of friendship, but this was  _ Aubrey _ pleading and whining on the other end. She let out a soft sigh, settling into her own bed and closing her eyes. There was a lull in conversation, deep breathing on both ends. She had almost thought that Aubrey had fallen asleep when the other woman spoke up again, a sweet sleepy mumble. 

 

“You are such a good person. Thank you.”

 

“I’d do anything for you. Don’t tell anyone...ruin my badass reputation.” 

 

“Mm, won’t. G’night.” Aubrey mumbled, followed by a soft snore mere seconds later. 

 

Beca smiled softly, settling her phone against her ear as she laid down. Her eyelids were heavy, exhaustion from her eventful day - particularly where the kids were concerned - finally washing over her body. She let out a contented sigh, sleep overtaking her as she focused on the breathing coming from the speaker on her phone. 


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and breakfast, Aubrey's favorite hideout, and some lovin'

Aubrey woke with a start, hand flying to the phone buzzing softly beside her. The device was hot, her call from last night still going. She put the phone to her face, listening contentedly to the soft snores and sighs coming from the other end. 

 

“Beca, sweetheart?” It was soft, like she didn’t want to wake the other woman - but she did, coffee wasn’t going to buy itself and she had left her car at the restaurant after a few glasses of wine. 

 

The phone pressed firmly to her face reminded Aubrey of the day prior - losing Sawyer, finding Beca, her dinner, and their conversation at the cabin. Most importantly, the kiss Beca had pressed to Aubrey’s cheek. 

 

It wasn’t a secret that they had had feelings for each other in college - never acted upon, but they were most certainly there. The evidence was in the picture from the ICCA finals, their faces so close that she could remember the feeling of Beca’s breath on her cheeks and lips. 

 

There was a soft grumble from the other end of the line, followed by a yawn. Aubrey smiled brightly - Beca  _ was  _ capable of functioning before noon. 

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” 

 

“Mm, hi. How long have you been up?” There was a cough, Beca clearing her throat and audibly stretching. Aubrey found it endearing, getting to hear the soft groans and protests. 

 

“Not long. I hope it’s okay that I didn’t hang up, you were just snoring and it was so cute.” 

 

“I am  _ not  _ cute. A badass is not cute.” 

 

“Who said you were a badass?” Aubrey smirked, moving to the bathroom and splashing some water on her face. “Anyways, I need coffee and I don’t have my car...so, pick me up.” 

 

There was a groan from Beca, then rustling as she threw her blankets to the floor. “Ugh, it’s so early. Do we have to?” 

 

“I’m offended - you don’t want to spend time with your favorite blonde.”

 

“That’s not... _ shit! _ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean... “ There was a loud huff and a clatter. “Be ready in fifteen.”

 

Aubrey laid her phone down, a dopey grin spreading across her face. It took her a moment to decide on an outfit, throwing her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun as she heard a knock at her door. 

 

“Coming!” 

 

She swung the door open, breath catching in her throat when she took in Beca’s outfit choice. Seriously, who looked  _ that good  _ in short shorts after high school? Not to mention her tight band shirt - it had Aubrey nearly breathless.

 

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, Posen. Come on, you got me out of bed for this.” 

 

They retreated to Beca’s car once more, Aubrey allowing her to drive - albeit a little bit recklessly - to a nearby cafe. When Beca tried to park, Aubrey only made a soft sound of disagreement - head shaking as a sly smirk tugged on the corners of her lips, threatening to break across her face. 

 

“You’re evil. Pure evil.” Beca laughed, pulling into the drive through and turning to the blonde. “And what would the evil queen like for breakfast this morning?” 

 

“A nonfat vanilla latte and a strawberry muffin, just -”

 

“Like college. You really haven’t changed, Posen.” She smiled softly, leaning out of the window to place their orders with an air of pride. They pulled through to the window, Aubrey nearly jumping over Beca to shove her card at the barista - earning an annoyed pout from the smaller woman. 

 

“No fair.” 

 

“You two are the cutest couple on earth!” The barista gushed, her smile wide as she watched the two women interact. “How long have y’all been together?” 

 

The two women froze, nervous chuckles escaping their lips. Aubrey looked like she was ready to throw up - not unnoticed by the younger woman, who looked a little bit green herself. She laid her hand on Aubrey’s thigh soothingly, mustering up her biggest grin as she turned to the older woman. 

 

“We don’t define our relationship. Right, Bree?” It wasn’t too much of a stretch of the truth, really. They hadn’t defined their incessant flirting and awkward touching - not even in college. 

 

“Right, babe.” The pet name slipped from her mouth as easily as it had five years prior - when they were sauntering down the halls of the hotel, drunk and high on the adrenaline of winning, hands all over each other and lips barely brushing the other’s skin. She was instantly taken back to that time, eyes glazing over for a split second - only brought out of her haze when Beca handed her debit card back. 

 

“Where to, boss?” Beca smirked, handing the older woman her drink and food. “Please tell me it’s breakfast in bed.” 

 

“Better than breakfast in bed.” Aubrey smiled, clearly proud of herself for whatever she was doing. She directed the younger woman through winding paths, turn after turn leading them further away from town. They pulled into a parking lot overlooking a forest, Beca looking quizzically at the other woman. 

 

“Come on, bring your breakfast.” Aubrey clambered out of the car, clumsiness akin to a newborn giraffe learning to walk, and rushing off the walking path. 

 

“Uh...you’re not supposed to go that way.” 

 

“It’s fine, just hurry. We’re going to miss it.” 

 

They hurried through the woods, Beca clutching her cup in fear. This was it. This was where Aubrey was going to kill her after six years of annoying the blonde. Aubrey let out a triumphant yell when they had rounded a corner, coming up on a small clearing overlooking the lake. There were some fallen logs, clearly used as chairs by previous occupants. Beca was still confused, watching in semi shock as Aubrey sat herself on one of the logs, eyes wide with wonder as she watched the lake. 

 

“This is my safe place. I bring my coffee out here and just relax sometimes. I...wanted to share it with you.” She looked up at the younger woman, trepidation evident in her voice and the way her body was hunched slightly. 

 

Beca took her cue, moving to sit beside the older woman and taking a sip from her drink. She had to admit, it was extremely relaxing - they were unable to hear even the bustle of traffic. “Thank you for sharing your spot with me, it means a lot. Really, it does.” Beca leaned over, laying her head on Aubrey’s shoulder with a small smile. 

 

There was no awkwardness, Aubrey only leaning her head onto Beca’s and brushing her lips over the other woman’s temple. They sat in silence, watching the lake and kicking the pebbles at their feet. It was comfortable, Aubrey’s eyes had slipped shut, focusing on listening to the lake and the sounds of Beca’s breathing. 

 

“Do you come out here a lot?” 

 

“When I’m stressed and need to think.” 

 

“Are you stressed out right now?” Beca’s tone was almost challenging, though not moving from her spot on Aubrey’s shoulder, eyes half lidded from a mixture of exhaustion and relaxation. 

 

There was silence for a moment, the younger woman feeling Aubrey nod softly. It was such a slight movement, she would have missed it if they weren’t pressed so closely together. Aubrey let out a long sigh, lips parting slightly as she debated speaking. 

 

“I’m conflicted.” She started, sitting up slightly, though remaining connected to the younger woman. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“There’s this thing I want to do. But if I do it, it may ruin everything.”

 

“It could also make everything better for you, objectively speaking.”

 

“But what if it doesn’t?” Her voice was quiet, chest rising and falling as her heart began to race. No, she was  _ not  _ thinking about this right now. 

 

“Why don’t you just try...whatever it is.” 

 

There was a long silence between the pair, Aubrey sucking in a breath before hitching her fingers under Beca’s chin and gently nudging the younger woman up to face her. This was it - now or never. Aubrey’s eyes fluttered shut as she brought her face closer to Beca’s, their lips pressing together gently. 

 

There was a surprised gasp from Beca, her hand cupping the back of Aubrey’s neck as their lips moved against each other’s gently. It was only a moment before Aubrey pulled away, fingers drawing up to gently touch her lips. 

 

“Wow…” Beca was  _ not  _ the type of woman that said things like that, but she could barely think - barely remember her own name. She had wanted this - wanted Aubrey - for so long, it felt surreal. She could still taste the vanilla on her lips, smell the perfume Aubrey had worn every day since before they met. 

 

“I...sorry.” Aubrey murmured, cut off by Beca’s vehement shaking of her head.  _ Oh _ . She had enjoyed it too. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

 

“I have too, Bree. You have no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!! 
> 
> Review, my dears! Dropping kudos once ain't enough encouragement - I'm tinkerbell, running on coffee and feedback ;)


	7. Clam Jousting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whomp, a long chapter for y'all! Quite a bit of Chloe and Stacie in here, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, loves. Does this go without saying at this point?

It had been a week since their kiss in the forest - which, by the way, had changed nothing between the two. They had texted all week, sending back and forth silly emojis and pictures about their days. 

 

Every time Aubrey would send a picture of herself or the kids, Beca’s smile would grow tenfold. She saved every single picture - even the goofy pictures of Aubrey on Snapchat wearing her camp counselor uniform. Not that Aubrey didn’t save every picture of Beca - because she did, and she totally  _ didn’t  _ spend most of her free time looking at those pictures. 

 

And there were the goodnight calls. Every single night, Aubrey would lay in bed half asleep until Beca called to tell her goodnight and sit on the phone with her - sometimes talking about her day, sometimes just sitting in silence and listening to each other breathe. 

 

Aubrey was almost through with work on Friday when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She almost broke her ‘no phones on the obstacle course’ rule to check it, almost certain that it was her favorite little midget. The last half hour of her shift was spent staring off into space, her phone burning a hypothetical hole in her pocket. 

 

Unfortunately for Aubrey, she was working with Stacie - who wasn’t shy about teasing the blonde mercilessly. After two crass comments, one half-hearted punch to Stacie’s bicep, and one last crude comment about  _ ‘clam jousting’ _ , Aubrey was finally done with work for the week. 

 

She loved her job, she really did, but it was exhausting. She much preferred office work, but with Chloe pulling extra labs at school it was only fair for Aubrey to take a few groups here and there. 

 

As soon as the last member of the group boarded the bus, she pulled out her phone with a giddy smile. Of course it was Beca - she didn’t really talk to anyone but her, save from Chloe and Stacie who were both working - but the other woman’s face (and the silly emojis next to it) still brought a grin to her face. 

 

Beca: I want to see you tonight. Bring the kids. 

Beca: I think you’re still at work but you’re on my mind. 

Beca: Pretend that last text was never sent. 

 

Aubrey let out a soft laugh, ducking behind a tree to avoid Stacie - who was stalking around the campground, presumably looking for her. She did  _ not  _ want the other woman to see her blushing at a simple text, but Beca had the ability to bring her to her knees. Her fingers flew across the screen of her phone, tongue poking from her lips in concentration. 

 

Aubrey: I would love to see you, the kids too. I miss you…

Aubrey: I’m not desperate or anything, I just want to see you. 

Beca: Good, ‘cause I miss you. Do you want to go to the diner?

Aubrey: Sounds perfect. 5? 

Beca: Great. Maybe we can watch tv when the kids get into bed?

Beca: Not that I’m inviting myself...never mind

Aubrey: Relax. I’d love to watch tv with you. I’m going to shower and get ready. I can’t wait to see your face. 

 

She slid her phone back into her pocket, a renewed spring in her step as she made her way to the office to finish her daily paperwork. Surprisingly, Chloe wasn’t at the front desk when she walked in - though the seat was warm when Aubrey sat down. Strange. 

 

There were whines and whimpers coming from the bathroom - Aubrey chalked it up to Chloe feeling sick again, the woman always cried and whined when she threw up. She contemplated going in to check on the other woman, but ultimately decided to finish her paperwork so she could get ready to take the kids to see Beca. 

  
It was the most excited she had been in ages, and the first time in years that she had made a plan with anyone but her family, Chloe, or Stacie. Plus, it was  _ Beca _ , she was looking forward to just spending time with her. 

 

She had just finished her paperwork, setting it in the folder when a loud laugh rang out through the office. Aubrey’s head snapped up just in time to watch her two best friends emerge from the bathroom hand in hand, hair tousled with dopey, placid grins spread across their faces. Aubrey’s mouth hung open for a moment, eyes narrowing at the other women before finally deciding to speak up. 

 

“Fun lunch break, ladies?” 

 

They looked like whores caught in church, eyes wide and lips pursed into little lines. It was  _ almost  _ comical. It would have been funnier if Aubrey didn’t  _ use  _ that bathroom - her  _ children  _ used that bathroom! 

 

Stacie stared down at the floor while Chloe stared through Aubrey - not daring to look her in the eyes - biting her bottom lip. There was a long silence, Aubrey’s eyes darting between the two of them with one sculpted eyebrow raised. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Chloe let out a long sigh. 

 

“It was okay. It’s a good thing Stacie came in here, though! My zipper was broken and I needed a zip.” 

 

“Oh, that’s odd considering your dress doesn’t  _ have  _ a zipper.” Aubrey challenged, arms folding across her chest as she leaned back in her chair. 

 

“I - oh, shit - did I say my  _ zipper _ ? Oh, I meant my hair!” 

 

“Her hair, yeah. She needed help...brushing it.”   
  


“Then clearly you aren’t very good at doing hair, Chloe looks like she’s been through a windstorm.” Aubrey stood, moving to the door and shooting a pointed look at the two women. 

 

“Don’t talk to her like that, Bree!” 

 

“That’s the  _ style _ , duh.” 

 

“Whatever it may be, I need to go. I’m meeting Beca tonight and I’m sure that Chad would embrace the opportunity to go home.” She turned on her heels and headed out the door, stopping and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Keep it in your pants in the office. I don’t want to use the bathroom you two had sex in.” Chloe was speechless, Stacie sputtering as Aubrey walked away. 

 

It was so much fun to tease the other women - and god knows she received a fair amount of payback, especially where a certain tiny brunette was concerned. She checked her phone as she walked back to her cabin, a small frown crossing her face when she realized that Beca hadn’t texted her back yet. She was most likely working, but Aubrey still liked to hear from her. 

 

She was greeted by the sight of her children drawing with chalk in the driveway, her brother sitting on the front step with his phone in hand. Aubrey let out a soft sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat - he was supposed to have had them bathed and dressed for her. 

 

“Chad, really? We talked about this - bath and clothes. I hate dealing with the chalk mess, and since you insist upon it…” 

 

“Your girlfriend is here - in the bathroom, actually - they wouldn’t get their baths but she said she’d handle it. I was just waiting…” 

 

“For your money, yeah. Here.” She pulled some cash out of her pocket, thrusting it at her younger brother before walking up to the front door. “She’s not my girlfriend, by the way.” 

 

“Tell that to the kids, Addie keeps saying you’re going to marry her.” 

 

At the mention of the little girl’s name, the children both perked up and ran to Aubrey. She bent down, fond smile on her face as she hugged the two close, now ignoring her brother. Long days in the office and at camp always made her so grateful to be able to come home to her children - to be able to spend time with them in ways her father never had with her. 

 

“Mama!” 

 

“Ma! Beca’s here!” 

 

It was like a cue, as soon as Addie mentioned the brunette, she was walking through the door and wiping her wet hands on her jeans. Seeing Aubrey, Beca paused with a soft smile. There was a moment of hesitation, Beca clearly second guessing her choice to show up unannounced. 

 

“Go play, babies. You both need baths before we go to get dinner.” Aubrey straightened up, tousling her son’s hair as she tapped his shoulder. “Miss Mitchell. I’m glad you’re here. There’s only one thing better than coming home to my kids.” 

 

“What’s that? Coming home to your kids and your manchild of a brother? By the way, he’s a dick.” 

 

“No, coming home to  _ you  _ and the kids.” She stepped towards the smaller woman, eyes fluttering as she embraced her. Aubrey had never been a hugger, but Beca’s hugs were the best. “What did Chad do now? I’ll tell him to lay off, god knows I have enough trouble out of him.” 

 

Beca bit her lip, fingertips gently grazing Aubrey’s back. The blonde had the ability to reduce her to a pile of mush - she always had, and the years hadn’t changed a thing. She pulled back, shooting a reassuring smile at the older woman. 

 

“It’s nothing, really. But you know, if you have trouble out of him I could always...you know, watch the kids?” Beca worried her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly waiting for rejection. “If you want, I mean, ‘cause it’s fine if you don’t! I’m just-” She was cut off by an enthusiastic squeak, the blonde nodding animatedly. 

 

“I would love that, oh please. Chad is costing me out the ass - and I swear, they’re no trouble at all.” Aubrey quieted for a moment, nodding again. “I would really appreciate it. I can’t pay much, but maybe my kisses and cuddles are enough?” 

 

Beca’s mouth went dry, her entire body feeling hot. She sputtered for a moment, nodding her head in a jerking motion. This was so awkward. Choosing to distract herself, she bent down and motioned the kids over to her. 

 

“I know two smelly kids who need baths! Who wants me to give them a bath so we can go get burgers and fries?” She grinned, falling backwards when the children launched themselves into her arms. “Go freshen up, Bree. I’ve got the kids - I’ll bathe them and get us ready to go.” 

 

Without another word, Beca was taking off into the house - Addie hot on her heels and Sawyer settled on her hip, his head on Beca’s shoulder. Aubrey couldn’t bring herself to move yet, eyes welling up with tears as she watched the smaller woman with the kids. It came as such a shock that Beca was good with them, as awkward as she was. 

 

She was finally brought out of her trance by footsteps traveling up the neighboring driveway, causing Aubrey to duck into her house and lock the door. She did  _ not  _ need to be caught by her best friend while she was teary eyed and emotional. 

 

A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she made her way to her bedroom, relishing in the happy squeals coming from the bathroom. It was refreshing, finding someone who was so good with her children. It was why Aubrey was afraid to date - her children came first, and she was always afraid that whoever she found wouldn’t love her children. 

 

There was a loud splash, followed by a groan from Beca and a promise of knowing exactly where both children slept. Aubrey let out a giggle, head buried in her closet as she searched for the perfect outfit. The tub was draining and she heard whiny protests - Addie saying she didn’t need to dry her hair and Sawyer whining because Beca was brushing his hair out. 

 

There was something so  _ domestic  _ about it, absolutely in love with the way her house rang with laughter and happiness. Aubrey idly thought about how she could get used to this - to Beca, to the happiness, to her children's’ happiness. She settled on ripped skinny jeans and a tighter fitting blouse, smiling at herself in the mirror as she let her hair down. It didn’t look awful after a long day of work, and the children were already bounding into the living room, so she decided to leave it the way it was. 

 

“Hello, gorgeous.” It was soft, sweetness oozing from each word. Beca was leaning against the doorframe, looking disheveled but grinning from ear to ear. “Do I not get a hello kiss?” 

 

Aubrey strode over to the younger woman, pressing a tender yet short kiss to her lips. She was mentally freaking out - what the hell did this mean between them? Friends who kissed? “I missed you this week. I uh, want to talk to you tonight.” 

 

“I figured. I brought wine and beer - and I may have brought candy for the kids, don’t kill me.” 

 

As if Aubrey’s heart couldn’t grow any bigger. 

 

“You, darling, are the most perfect human to ever exist.” She smiled, so happy and carefree that her eyes twinkled in that way that had Beca weak in the knees. 

 

“Oh, I know. We should get the kids into the car - should we take yours? I mean, the car seats…” 

 

“Can be switched over easily if you want to drive. I’m an expert.” 

 

“Of course you are, you probably researched and practiced for three months.” 

 

Aubrey broke out into loud laughter - Beca  _ wasn’t  _ wrong, but it was more like four months and every single time she bought a new seat. It was nice, the banter between them. It was hard for her to resist the urge to reach out and hold Beca’s hand while they walked to the living room - but they needed to define things first. 

 

“Mama! Guess what?” The little boy perked up, running across the room to tug at Beca’s hand. “Beca brought candies! She brought the candies, the good ones! And did you know that she  _ makes music _ ?” 

 

“Mama said she was really smart at music, Saw. Remember the pictures in mama’s books?” 

 

“You have pictures?” Beca questioned, the two children dropping their heads as though they had let out the biggest secret on earth. 

 

“Of course I kept all of my pictures. Now come on, babies, I bet you’re hungry. Mama is starving - I did the obstacles today... _ twice _ .” The children looked at her with wide eyes. They were always in awe of their mama’s strength - especially Addie, who wanted to be just like Aubrey when she grew up. 

“We’re  _ hungry _ . Uncle Chad didn’t give us lunch.” 

 

“Yeah, Beca came over and she made us sandwiches because he kept saying maybe later. Saw was hungry, mama.” 

 

Aubrey saw red at her children’s words - seriously, how hard was it to watch the kids? All she ever asked was that they were clean, safe, and fed. She snuck a glance at the younger woman, who was blushing with a small smile creeping up on her face, and all of her anger dissipated. It warmed her heart to see Beca with her babies - it gave her the courage to pursue more with the other woman, knowing she was so good with children. 

 

“Well it’s a good thing Beca was here, wasn’t it? She’s a good person.”

 

“The  _ best _ person.” Addie nodded, face serious as her head bobbed animatedly. 

 

“In the world! The best in the world!” Sawyer was hugging Beca’s legs, looking up at her with a pout to rival Chloe’s, begging to be picked up. She obliged, setting him on her hip with a soft kiss to the forehead. 

 

“I cleaned up from their lunch - I didn’t see any juice so I gave them some lemonade, I’m not sure if that’s okay…” 

 

“Oh, fu-dge…” She trailed off, bottom lip worrying between her teeth at her language. “Yeah, I kind of forgot about grocery shopping - with all of the groups we’ve had...oh, god.” She shook her head, clearly disappointed in herself. Aubrey wasn’t the type of person to forget going grocery shopping, but her mind was otherwise occupied all week. 

 

Beca laid a gentle hand on the small of Aubrey’s back, eyes gentle. “It’s okay, we’ll go in the morning or something. People forget, you’re not a bad mother.” 

 

How did she always know what Aubrey needed to hear? The blonde relaxed, a soft smile making its way back onto her face as she started towards the door, hand firmly in Adelaide’s. After her experience with Sawyer running away, she wasn’t chancing another incident. 

 

“Mama, can we go in Beca’s  _ cool _ car?” The little girl spoke up as she pulled on her shoes - cowboy boots to go with a white lace dress. Aubrey had to hand it to Beca, she dressed the kids well. 

 

“And our car isn’t cool?”

 

“Beca’s car goes vroom.” Sawyer murmured, hand firmly wound through dark hair as his head laid on Beca’s shoulder. “Like the fancy car...mama get a fancy car?” 

 

“Yeah, you need one like Beca! Or we can just go in her car when y’all are dating.” 

 

An awkward silence fell over the group, Aubrey blushing furiously while Beca fought to contain her laughter. Aubrey broke the silence first, choosing to pick up Beca’s keys and move out to the cars and switch the car seats over while the children stared in shock, unsure as to what just happened. 


	8. You Drive A Hard Bargain, Mini Posen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner cuteness with the kids. Beca and Addie have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO SHORT I'M SORRY...but tomorrow's chap will make up for it - just ask sarcasticrayofsunshine ;) 
> 
> Review, loves!

The diner was relatively empty for a Friday night, apparently a favorite of Beca’s since moving to South Carolina a few weeks prior. She had promised Aubrey several times that it was kid-friendly, clearly proud of herself for finding a family oriented place to eat. It had Aubrey’s heart swelling, eyes twinkling as she watched the younger woman interact with her children. 

 

Sawyer was enamored with the diner, especially the jukebox in the corner that Beca had a pocket full of quarters for. He and Addie had been taking turns running to the corner of the room and picking songs all night, Beca snapping pictures and commenting on their superior knowledge of music. 

 

“Ain’t no kids bop crap, mama taught us better!” Addie announced proudly, earning a loud snort from Beca and a gentle scolding from Aubrey who was red in the face from the little girl’s admission. 

 

“No bops. Mama listens to a sign a lot…it opened up her eyes.” The little boy smiled up at Beca, batting his eyelashes like she was the best thing he had ever seen. 

 

Beca was laughing loudly, ruffling his hair as she shot a pointed look towards Aubrey who only shrugged, murmuring something about it being her favorite song. Of course it was, it had been all through college. 

 

“Potty, mama.” Sawyer shot out of the seat, grabbing Aubrey’s arm and tugging. He had been shy about straying from an adult since the incident in the mall - rightly so, Aubrey had chided him several times about the dangers of wandering off. Aubrey stood, grasping his hand and walking off in the direction of the bathrooms - shooting a look at her daughter, her best warning. 

 

When Aubrey was out of earshot, Addie leaned across the table with a sly smile - damn it, this kid really was a mini Posen. She looked Beca up and down, the woman nearly shaking under the ferocity of the child’s gaze. After a few moments, the little girl finally spoke up.

 

“So...you like my mama.” 

 

“Do not!” 

 

“Do too. When are you going to start dating? Having two moms would be really cool...but it would be more like four moms.” She mused, pursing her lips in thought as she continued to stare Beca down. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ going to date your mom...now hush about it.” 

 

“Nope, I’m gonna tell mama you  _ like  _ like her.” 

 

Damn that child and her smirk. She was taunting Beca, eyes playful, but Beca knew if she were anything like Aubrey (and she was) there would be truth behind that statement. She sighed, head tipping back in frustration. “Five dollars and you say nothing.” 

 

“Ten. Ten bucks and I don’t tell mama.” 

 

“F...rick, you drive a hard bargain, mini Posen.” Beca pulled her wallet out, extracting a ten dollar bill and sliding it across the table. Was she really just bribed by a  _ child _ ? 

 

“Why are you paying Addie?” Aubrey wandered back to the table, helping Sawyer into the booth before sliding back into her seat. 

 

A look was share between Addie and Beca - the woman blushing while Addie waved her money triumphantly. Aubrey sighed, resting her head in her hand. “This is why we can never keep a sitter. Addie, stop terrorizing Beca. Beca, don’t let Addie bribe you like that. She is  _ very  _ persuasive.” 

 

“Papaw taught me!” 

 

“I don’t care who taught you, was that nice?” 

 

“No...sorry, Beca. I can’t wait until you’re my mom.” 

 

Aubrey nearly choked on her drink, Beca’s face red as a tomato at the little girl’s words. She shot a look at the child - almost as if to say ‘ _ really, kid?’ _ \- while Aubrey dissolved into a fit of giggles. No one could tell her that her children weren’t perceptive. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment, Beca blushing furiously and looking down at her lap, before Aubrey cleared her throat and looked at her daughter with a pointed look. “Adelaide Rose Posen, what was that about?” 

 

“I just can’t wait until Beca and you start dating?” The little girl tilted her head in a way that had Aubrey struggling not to scoop her up and kiss her. 

 

“You and Beca, darling. And why would you say that?” 

 

“Well, Beca li-”

 

“Beca likes when we  _ don’t  _ have this conversation. I’ll take my money back, mini Posen, don’t think I’m not capable.” Her tone was playful yet full of warning, eyes narrowed comically. Both women knew that she would be incapable of taking the money back, but the children didn’t know that. “Anyways…” 

 

“I’ll save you from embarrassment, my dear. Tell me about what you did with Uncle Chad today?” Aubrey smiled across the table, foot running up Beca’s calf in a way that had the younger woman squirming in her seat. 

 

Thankfully, the children dissolved into animated conversation about their days and small, anecdotal stories about their uncle and the silly things he had done. Aubrey, still listening with rapt attention, laid her hand on Beca’s thigh - face up, an invitation for the smaller woman to take it. 

 

Beca fought to keep the goofy grin off her face when her hand found the other woman’s - she was a calm, collected badass, not a giddy school girl. But how could she  _ not  _ be giddy when she was holding Aubrey fucking Posen’s hand? 

 

They listened to the children for what felt like forever, Aubrey’s eyes glazed over while Beca laughed along with the children and asked questions. Beside her, Aubrey let out a soft yawn - eyes drooping shut and shoulders sagging. It was nearly seven - she didn’t know what time Aubrey usually put the kids to bed, but she gathered that it was getting late for them. 

 

“Tired, love?” It was a murmur, her lips grazing the shell of Aubrey’s ear and earning a sharp intake of breath. 

 

“Kind of. I really want that wine - and my favorite woman, of course.” 

 

Beca’s smile was genuine - a smile people rarely got to see. Her eyes were alight, nose scrunching softly and her teeth were on display. Sawyer was leaning across the table, head in his hands and grinning up at Beca like she was the best thing he had ever seen - and she was, aside from his mama, of course. 

 

“Alright kiddos - we need to go home, get you in your beds. Maybe if you’re really,  _ really  _ good, we can hang out tomorrow and play video games. Right, mama?” 

 

Aubrey nodded an affirmative, busying herself with tidying the table. Addie had ripped up a napkin into small pieces, littering the table with her makeshift confetti. Sawyer, on the other hand, was still a messy eater and had dropped fries and condiments all over the table. 

 

“Mama, can Beca take us to the car please?” 

 

“Yeah mama, please?” Beca smirked, eyes playful and chest puffed out. She stood from the booth, hand lingering on Aubrey’s for just a second before turning to the children. They were talking animatedly, hands waving wildly and giggles erupting from both of their little bodies. 

 

Aubrey was watching them, a fond smile playing on her lips. She adored watching her babies interact and get along - now that they were getting older, these instances were fewer and further between. In her youth, she had never had a relationship like this with her brothers - it was what she had wanted for both of them from the moment she found out she was pregnant. 

 

“They’re so adorable. Addie looks just like you.” 

 

“You think? Saw is my daddy’s twin...when he was young, at least.” She laid down some cash, a sizable tip for a little diner, before standing and stretching. Her muscles burned from the long day on the obstacle course - the older she got, the more treacherous it felt. 

 

“Of course I think they’re adorable. Mini Posens, they’d have to be perfect in every way.” Beca smiled, resisting the urge to disturb the children. “Sore?” 

 

“Just a little bit.” Aubrey admitted, eyes rolling. “I don’t have the stamina I did when we were in college - I wish I had kept up with the cardio.” 

Beca snorted, shaking her head. “You’re a goober, Miss Posen. Let’s get the kids into bed, you may even have a massage waiting for you.” 


	9. Beca Mitchell: Best Masseuse In All The Land (a dumb title by me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND IN THIS ONE WE HAVE FLUFF. Some cute mitchsen, Beca and Aubrey with sleepy little kiddies, and some steamy massages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me all of the feels...and we're slowly moving into rated M territory ;) 
> 
> After a chapter as cute as this, you better leave me a fucking review. Bitches. 
> 
> Jk jk I love y'all. But really, review.

Their ride home was significantly quieter than the drive to the diner, both children yawning - too spent to even argue when Aubrey took control of the Spotify and played The Sign. Beca laughed, Addie and Sawyer seemed to have the same hate for the song that she did. 

 

The car fell silent a few turns from the camp, both children half asleep and Aubrey’s eyes half lidded. Beca reached across the center console, hand taking purchase on the other woman’s thigh. It was a gentle touch, but had Aubrey leaning across the seat to press a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek. 

 

They froze, Aubrey shrinking back into her seat with a muttered apology, eyes wide. The sight almost made Beca laugh - almost, if she hadn’t just been kissed by Aubrey fucking Posen - the fearless dictator afraid to kiss her. 

 

It was surreal, that Aubrey  _ wanted  _ her - took interest in her, really. She had thought that the older woman would have moved on by this point, found someone better. Not that Beca was complaining. After all, she had wanted this - wanted  _ her  _ \- for so long. 

 

They pulled into the driveway, both women glancing into the back seat with broad grins. Sawyer’s hand was grasped firmly in his sister’s, content sleepy smiles on their lips. Beca wanted to take a picture, but decided against it - the flash would wake them up. 

 

“Addie, Sawyer...we’re home. C’mon, loves, wake up.” Aubrey cooed softly, hand gently stroking Sawyer’s knee as the children stirred. It nearly shattered Beca’s heart to watch, Aubrey was just so good with kids - not that Beca doubted her parenting ability or anything, it was just heart warming. 

 

“Want Beca.” The little boy whined, reaching towards the front seat. He rubbed his eyes, lips forming the perfect little pout. 

 

Beca was out of the vehicle in an instant, unbuckling the toddler and lifting him into her arms with a soft sigh. It had barely been longer than a week and she was already whipped. He relaxed into her hold, head falling to her shoulder and a tiny hand tangling in her hair. 

 

Hot on her heels was Aubrey - who had Addie cradled bridal style in her arms, the little girl rubbing her eyes and adamant that she was  _ not  _ tired, only resting her eyes. She unlocked the door, setting Addie down and sending her to get ready for bed, before helping Beca step over the threshold with Sawyer curled around her. 

 

“I can take him to bed…” Aubrey trailed off, words dying on her lips as she watched the little boy hold Beca closer, unwilling to give her up just yet. 

 

“Mama, no...takes Beca.” He whimpered, nuzzling further into her neck. It absolutely shattered Aubrey’s heart seeing how adorable the two looked, Beca protectively cradling the small child. 

 

“If it’s okay, I don’t want to make you feel-” The younger woman started, cut off by Aubrey’s enthusiastic rush of words. 

 

“No, no - take him. He loves you...he  _ needs  _ you.” Her smile was wide, hands clasped under her chin in a very un-Aubrey-like fashion. For years she had hoped to find someone her children loved - someone who loved them in return. This was only one step closer to Aubrey finding her happiness in the other woman, she was  _ so  _ not passing it up. 

 

As the pair retreated to Sawyer’s bedroom, Aubrey bent down and straightened up the shoes, this time putting Beca’s converse on the shoe rack amongst the family’s shoes. She stopped for a moment, smiling at the seemingly mundane action. Four pairs of shoes - two adult and two tiny pairs of cowboy boots - it had been her dream for so long. 

 

Addie poked her head out of her bedroom, blinking heavily as she waited patiently for her mother to finish with the shoes. “Mama, I’m ready. Brushed an’ washed an’ dressed.” 

 

“Coming, sweetheart. Do you want a book tonight?” Aubrey moved towards the bedroom, taking the time to pick up Addie’s dirty dress and placing it - folded, of course - in the hamper in the hallway. 

 

“No, I’m sleepy.” She was already settled into her bed, covers pulled up to her chin and her stuffed bunny tucked underneath her arm. 

 

Aubrey bent down, smoothing back messy blonde hair. “I love you, sweet girl.” It was a murmur, her lips lingering on Addie’s forehead for a moment longer than usual. She looked so big suddenly - her first baby no longer the small six pound infant she was a short five years ago. 

 

She stood in the doorway, smiling down at her daughter’s half asleep form - still clutching her stuffed bunny. “Goodnight, I love you.” 

 

The only response was a soft snore, the corners of Aubrey’s lips turning up in a smirk. Six years ago, she didn’t think she would be able to make it this far. The thought of adoption crossed her mind so many times, but she was never able to bring herself to look at the paperwork. It was a blessing in disguise, her life better now than she could have ever imagined. 

 

“You think too loudly.” 

 

Aubrey startled at the voice behind her, noticeably relaxing when she realized that it was only Beca. She sighed, heart still pounding in her throat. “You scared me.” 

 

The younger woman frowned, brows knitting together adorably. Aubrey was so jumpy - so nervous - like she wasn’t used to people being kind to her. It had Beca’s heart breaking - Aubrey was an angel on earth, she should be used to all of the love and devotion someone could possibly give. 

 

“I’m sorry, love. Do you want that wine and maybe a massage?” 

 

“Oh god, yes. That sounds like heaven after the day I’ve had...did you know I caught Chloe and Stacie  _ hooking up _ in the bathroom?” She took Beca’s hand, moving to the living room and flopping onto the couch. 

 

“Wait, what?” Beca laughed. She felt at home, pulling cups from the cupboard and pouring wine into them, all the while listening to the blonde. “That’s an...interesting pairing.”

 

“Right? They’ve been at it since college, I think. Four years at least. They’ll never admit to anything though.” 

 

Aubrey took the wine she was offered, taking a long sip and letting out a small, embarrassing moan. “I’m sorry...I just needed this. Today was tough.” 

 

Beca nodded, bottom lip drawn between her teeth as she looked at the blonde - did she even  _ know  _ what that sound did to her? “Oh my fucking Christ…” Beca murmured, a soft and breathy sigh not intended for Aubrey to have heard. 

 

“Like what you heard? There’s more where that came from - trust me.” 

 

Was this woman trying to kill her? It was Aubrey, of course she was trying to kill her. 

 

“Aubrey…” She trailed off, eyes shutting for just a moment. Beca couldn’t bring herself to reprimand the other woman. “We needed to talk, remember?  You’re killing me, darling.”

 

“In only the best way, I hope.” Punctuated by a wink, tongue poking out between her teeth. Beca was in heaven - or was it special hell? “Sorry. Talking, yes. It just feels good to be  _ wanted _ .” 

 

Beca felt her heart shatter at the vulnerable look on Aubrey’s face. She was baring her soul for the other woman - she wanted to be wanted, to be needed. It was the same Aubrey from college, masked by age and experience. “Well, do you want me?” 

 

“Yes.” It was simple, rushed out before Beca even finished her sentence. “I mean, I’ve wanted you for so long - not just in  _ that  _ way - I want to...be with you. All the time.” 

 

Beca nodded, setting her wine glass down on the table and taking a deep breath. Aubrey tensed, a part of her afraid that Beca would run - but she wasn’t a scared college kid anymore, she was beyond that. “I’m not going anywhere...besides closer to you.” She moved to the open cushion beside the older woman, arm draping loosely around Aubrey’s waist. 

 

“Is this okay?” 

 

“Perfect. I was hoping…” 

 

“Do you know how hard it’s been for me to keep my hands to myself?” 

 

Aubrey sucked in a breath, nodding slightly. Being close to the younger woman had her more nervous than she had been in a long time - her hands were shaking and her breath coming out more ragged than she intended. “I’ve been wanting to hold you since the moment I saw you in the mall.” 

 

“Then hold me.” 

 

The couch wouldn’t suffice - not for Aubrey. She had yearned for the younger woman’s touch for so long - it was an all consuming thought when they were apart. She stood, jerking Beca off the couch with more force than either of them had expected. Apparently the obstacle course was doing wonders for her. 

 

“What are you-?” 

 

“Taking you to bed.” 

 

Beca could only helplessly follow behind Aubrey, eyes wide and shell shocked. She couldn’t mean...but what if she did? The walk to the bedroom felt longer than it should have, Beca’s heart in her throat the entire time. 

 

“Do you have pajamas?” Her voice was gentle, the fierceness dying down into the same insecurity Beca was now used to seeing. She shook her head, lip drawn between her teeth. It had been her hope to stay over - on the couch, of course - but she hadn’t prepared, thinking that Aubrey would prefer she went home. “I’ll get you some. They’ll dwarf you, you little midget. It’s nice to see that you haven’t grown any since college.” 

 

“Bite my ass, Posen.” 

 

“Gladly.” The retort was thrown over her shoulder with a sly wink, lips tugging into a smirk as though she knew exactly what she had done to the younger woman - no matter how much of a joke it was. 

 

A pair of pajamas was tossed across the room - shirt hitting Beca in the face and earning a pleased little giggle from the blonde - before she turned her back and disappeared into the closet. 

 

“Bree? Is everything okay?” She was pulling on the too-big pajamas, small smile tugging on the corners of her lips when the scent of the other woman reached her nose. There was a small murmur coming from the closet, Aubrey emerging fully dressed. 

 

“I uh, didn’t want you to see...I’m not exactly  _ fit  _ anymore.” 

 

And with that, Beca’s heart shattered. Who had left Aubrey feeling so insecure? Her once fearless and confident leader was no longer present in the other woman, and Beca wanted nothing more than to rebuild Aubrey’s confidence bit by bit. 

 

Aubrey climbed into the bed, eyes not quite meeting Beca’s searching gaze. She looked ashamed, like she was afraid of disappointing the younger woman. Beca pulled Aubrey into her arms - only minimally awkward due to the height difference - and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, trying her best to ignore the keening moan. 

 

“Baby...oh, no. You don’t have to worry about being in shape - you’re  _ gorgeous _ .” Her voice was soft, dripping with emotion as she pulled the taller woman further into her, arms circling around her waist. She was met with a soft whine, Aubrey stretching back into Beca’s arms. 

 

“You sure know how to charm a lady, Mitchell.” 

 

Beca’s hands unconsciously moved to Aubrey’s shoulder blades, fingers working at the seemingly permanent knots residing deep in her tiny frame. If Beca were to guess, it was only in part due to her strenuous job, most of the tension from being a single mother to two young children. 

 

A soft moan fell from Aubrey’s lips as she rolled to her stomach, face turned to the side in the multitude of pillows she kept on the bed. Beca paused her hands - a needy whimper coming from the older woman - getting up and straddling Aubrey’s waist before her hands took purchase on the soft skin of her back, only partly covered by the tank top the blonde was wearing. 

 

Her hands continued to work at the soft skin on Aubrey’s back, enjoying the little pants and moans she received. Aubrey sat abruptly, tugging her tank top over her head before settling back on her stomach. Beca resisted the urge to gawk, hands ghosting down the other woman’s spine and resting on the small of her back. 

 

Truth be told, Beca had never seen something - some _ one _ \- so beautiful in her entire life. Aubrey was an ethereal goddess, like something you would only hear of in books. She was perfect in every sense of the word. 

 

“You’re like a fucking painting - a damned masterpiece.” Words breathed out into the room, the air seemingly thicker than before. Aubrey shuddered beneath her, back arching into Beca’s hands. It was then that she noticed her lack of bra, back bare and exposed - small goosebumps prickling the smooth flesh in the cool breeze of the air conditioner unit blowing from the window.

 

“Hardly anything to look at, my dear.” Aubrey’s voice was noticeably lower, soft groan tumbling from her lips - a perfect pout - as Beca’s hands worked at her lower back. “Marred with stretch marks and loose skin after the gremlins.” 

 

The moonlight was spilling in from the open window, painting them in a soft orange glow - the only other light in the home coming from the hall bathroom light, left on in case the children woke, Sawyer still afraid of the dark. Aubrey’s golden hair seemed to glow even brighter, Beca taken aback by the sheer beauty of the woman beneath her. 

 

Sure, she had been beautiful in college - but this was seeing her in another light, quite literally. She was older now, more mature mentally and in form. Her back was still toned, softened from carrying two children. The stretch marks that wrapped around her hips were faded now, three years after having Sawyer. 

 

Beca ran her fingertips over the faded lines, bending at the waist and pressing a soft kiss to Aubrey’s shoulder. The ends of her hair brushed against Aubrey’s back, strong muscles flexing under the gentle sweeping tickle. Beca’s heart was suddenly in her throat, realizing just how close she was to the other woman. 

 

“You are so damned beautiful, Bree. If I don’t stop now…” She trailed off, knowing full well that if she continued for even a few minutes more, she would be unable to stop. This wasn’t the time - Aubrey deserved more. She deserved deliberate romance, a night of devotion and passion, not quiet frotting hoping to not wake the children. 

 

“Then don’t stop…” Aubrey breathed out, her words sucking the air from the younger woman’s lungs. “Please don’t stop, baby.” A breathy request moaned out, music to Beca’s ears - a song she wanted to play over and over. 

 

“I’m not letting our first time be like this. You look perfect, my love, but I can’t. You deserve more - the world.” Her words were sincere, bending down and brushing her lips down Aubrey’s spine and reveling in the needy whines she was met with. 

 

Reluctantly, she slipped off of Aubrey’s back and laid beside her. Her eyes raked up and down the other woman’s body, the full effect really hitting her. Aubrey’s lips were parted, breath coming out in soft pants. Her eyes were half lidded, hair stuck to small beads of sweat on her forehead. She was a picture of beauty and Beca didn’t want to let go, not even for a moment. 

 

“You are so chivalrous, who would have known?” She made no move to put her shirt back on, just staring at Beca as though she were an apparition moments from fading away. 

 

“Don’t ruin my badass reputation.” She laughed, eyes trained on the swell of Aubrey’s bare breasts against the comforter. Her mouth went dry, trying in vain to tear her eyes away. God, this woman was deadly. 

 

“I’m not putting my shirt back on.” It was bold and daring, the Aubrey she knew and loved. Of course she wasn’t, she had fully intended on driving the younger woman to a premature death. “But I’ll get a sitter for tomorrow night, if that’s okay?” 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” 

 

“Can you...I don’t know, take your shirt off?” Aubrey’s eyes were drooping with sleep now, a balled up fist rubbing at a closed eye. “I want to feel you - to be close to you.” 

 

Dear god, Beca turned to mush right then and there. How could one person be so adorable? She sat up slightly, tugging the tee over her head and throwing it across the room - ignoring the raised eyebrow and pursed lips from the older woman. 

 

“Come here, and don’t you pull anything on me tonight.” Beca held her arms out, encircling them around Aubrey as she wiggled closer. Realization dawned upon her, eyes shooting open. “The kids…” 

 

“Won’t be awake until mid morning. They won’t come in here anyways - Chlo has trained them well. Addie takes Sawyer to watch cartoons and they eat cereal.” Aubrey yawned, tugging Beca’s arms back around her waist. 

 

The younger woman ran her fingertips over Aubrey’s lower stomach, skin soft and slightly looser than she remembered. “If you’re sure - I don’t want to scar them for life or anything.” 

 

The only response was Aubrey shaking her head, eyes shut and lips parted slightly. Beca smiled into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and the expensive perfume she had worn religiously since they had met. Her eyes fluttered shut, sleep taking hold of her as well. 

 

“Go to bed, baby.” 

 

“Don’t leave me.” A small whimper, fingers catching Beca’s wrists and holding them in place around her torso. 

 

“I would never.” 


	10. Pancakes and the Five Year Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly domestic Beca cuteness, mischievous Aubrey, and Addie being a smart ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way longer than intended with less action, but ugh this was so cute to write!
> 
> Review, loves! I love the feedback, it makes me happier than y'all know

Sunlight streaming through the window woke her first, arms still wrapped around her torso. A less secure embrace than the night before, arms gone slack in their sleep, but the comfort and love remained through the gesture. She had half expected Beca to wait until she was asleep and extract herself from her grip, but to her surprise, she stayed. 

 

Aubrey turned, careful not to wake the other woman, a small smile spread across her face. She was content - overjoyed, really. Life never seemed to look up for her, not since three years ago when Sawyer’s father walked out of her life, but maybe this was it. Maybe Beca was her happy ending. 

 

The room was quiet, the only sound in the house coming from the soft buzz of the living room television and her children whispering over their bowls of cereal. She propped herself up on one elbow, eyes coming to rest upon the sleeping woman beneath her. 

 

Beca was gorgeous, the sunlight bouncing off of her dark hair and turning it from a chocolate hue to a soft caramel. She was lacking a few piercings since the last time they had seen each other - years and years ago - and Aubrey noticed the little bumps where the holes had closed, presumably years ago. 

 

Her face was free of makeup and expression, contentedness falling over her as she let out soft little snores - barely audible, yet Aubrey still managed to hear. Her eyes lingered on the spot where the down comforter met exposed skin - pristine white tucked under her arm, a soft tan still remaining from the heat of summer. 

 

Aubrey let out a soft sigh, dopey grin washing over her face. No, they weren’t defined in their budding romance, but did they need a definition? All she knew was that she had wanted the younger woman for so long, it felt absolutely surreal. After all, what kind of person did she have to be to want to stop, choosing their first time together to be special and romantic? 

 

A long drawn out sigh escaped Beca’s parted lips, eyes screwing shut before blinking heavily. Her mind was still clouded by sleep and giddiness, both women having been on cloud nine all evening. 

 

“Mm, morning.” 

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Aubrey smiled, tone saccharine in the early morning light. Her eyes still lingered on the exposed flesh, tongue darting out to swipe across her lips. 

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Beca was only half serious, lips turning up in a sly smile. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” She was on her back, propped up on her elbows, watching the other woman move. 

 

Aubrey rolled to the other side of the bed, holding her phone in one hand as she crawled up to the younger woman. Beca held her breath, knowing full well where Aubrey was trying to take this - she couldn’t, not like this. 

 

“Aubrey…” 

 

The only response was a sly grin, leg swinging to straddle the younger woman - their positions from the night before reversed. Her smile was sugary sweet with a hint of danger, tugging her pajama shorts just a bit lower as her hips came to rest over Beca’s. 

 

“Aubrey Posen.” It was a warning this time, eyes half lidded with lust. No one could ever tell her that Aubrey didn’t get what she wanted. 

 

She was fiddling with her phone, snapping pictures of their hips together with peeks of their bare torsos. “What?” It was dismissive, tongue poking from her lips as she typed furiously on her phone. 

 

“Who are you texting?” She reached up, smoothing down unruly blonde hair. Aubrey was at an unfair advantage, giraffe-like torso hard to reach for the smaller woman. 

 

“Oh, Chloe and Stace - our group chat. I asked them if they could watch the babies tonight.” The corners of her lips turned up in a smirk, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising. “Had to show them that I finally got you into my bed.” 

 

Her mouth went dry, tongue peeking out and darting across her lips as she looked up at Aubrey through half lidded eyes. “You...come again?” It was too early for this, she would be worked up all day knowing Aubrey’s love of merciless teasing. 

 

“Oh, Chloe keeps telling me that I’ll end up with you eventually.” She rolled her wrist, flinging her phone onto the chair in the corner of the room. “She’ll watch the kids tonight, by the way.” A well punctuated roll of her hips against Beca’s had the smaller woman glaring up at her.  

 

“You are going to be the death of me, Posen.” She propped herself up on her elbows, pulling the taller woman down for a kiss. Beca, ever the gentlelady, pulled back before Aubrey could heat things up to the point of no return - she was chivalrous, Aubrey deserved so much better than this. “Come on, I think I hear the kids.” 

 

Aubrey rolled off of the bed, sauntering to the bathroom with her shorts slung low on her waist. The sight had Beca nearly dead - eyes screwing shut in a (very poor) effort to rid her mind of graphic images. 

 

“Put a shirt on.” It was growled out, eyes still screwed shut. 

 

“Well, duh. D’you need clothes?” Aubrey had already thrown a faded tee over her lithe frame - some football team Beca had never heard of. She nodded in response, pulling the duvet over her chest and leaning against the headboard. Aubrey was splashing water onto her face, hair already pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun. 

 

Beca realized then and there that she wouldn’t mind this life - waking up to Aubrey, the soft noise from the children watching television through the house. Hell, she wouldn’t mind another mini Posen if the opportunity presented itself. She stopped for a moment, idly wondering when her feelings for Aubrey - Sawyer and Addie, too - had gotten so serious. 

 

She was startled out of her daze by the blonde flopping backwards onto the bed - big, dopey smile on her face as she stretched her arms above her head. In her hand was a shirt, Beca took it gratefully and slipped it over her head. 

 

Beca stared down at the older woman quizzically, brows kit together in confusion. It wasn’t that she minded the sight - she didn’t, a happy Aubrey made her heart swell - she was just unsure as to why she was so happy on a Saturday morning. “‘Sup, babe?” 

 

The pet name had slipped past her lips so casually, stunning both women. Beca blushed furiously, eyes coming to rest across the room. A hand slipped under her chin, two strong fingers pulling upwards, moving Beca’s face until their eyes locked. 

 

“I like it when you call me that -  _ yours.  _ But no, I was just thinking about how happy I am.” Aubrey kicked her legs happily, goofy grin still on her face. Her eyes were closed, arms still stretched over her head - a small sliver of pale skin peeking out. Beca snapped a picture, slipping her phone in the waistband of her pants before Aubrey could notice. 

 

“I’m happy too. Now come on, I want to see the kids. Last night, Sawyer asked if we could go shopping - he wants some clothes - and I want to go out today.” She was off the bed in an instant, standing at the door impatiently waiting on Aubrey to get up. Seriously, what had happened to the ever punctual and efficient lawyer-to-be? 

 

“Go on, I’m going to lay here for a bit. We can go out if you want - but dinner with Chloe and Stacie at that buffet near the mall.” Aubrey yawned, hands flying up to cover her eyes. “I need some coffee.” She whined, bottom lip jutting out in a sweet pout that had Beca nearly melting. 

 

She opened the door, grinning at the sight of the two children curled up on the couch - Addie with a book and Sawyer with an action figure. “I’ll go put some coffee on and make sure they ate.” Shooting one last glance at the woman on the bed - who appeared to be falling asleep again - Beca retreated down the hall. 

 

Domesticity was never her thing - never what she pictured for her life - but that was quickly changing. She couldn’t bear the thought of  _ not  _ seeing the kids, Sawyer especially. Somehow, in the short time she had known him, she had taken quite the liking to the small boy. Maybe it was something in the way his green eyes shined, but he was simply the sweetest thing she had ever met. 

 

“Good morning, kiddos. Have you eaten?” She was cut off by squeals, both children dropping their toys and clambering over to her. Addie scaled the back of the couch, Beca’s heart nearly jumping out of her chest - were kids  _ always  _ so dangerous? 

 

“Beca!” Sawyer grinned up at her, his tiny arms outstretched and begging to be picked up. She obliged, settling the little boy on her hip with a kiss to the head. 

 

“Morning, did you and mama have a good night?” Addie hugged Beca, smirk playing on her lips. Was she even old enough to be sarcastic? Beca wasn’t sure, but this kid was  _ definitely  _ Aubrey’s - more spice than sugar. “Oh, uh, I gave Saw some cereal but we didn’t have much so I’m still hungry.” 

 

Beca ruffled Addie’s hair, a motion that earned a small groan from the little girl, before moving to the kitchen. It was unfamiliar territory, but organized meticulously like Aubrey’s apartment had been back at Barden. She set Sawyer on the counter, placing a kiss on his nose and nearly melting at the sweet little giggle that came from the child. 

 

“Where does your mama keep her speaker? I know she’s got one.” 

 

Addie rushed into the living room at a speed that had Beca cringing - should she tell her not to run? - tearing through the cupboards of the entertainment console. The television shook and Beca held her breath, muttering out a “careful, Adds” as the little girl jumped her way into the kitchen, speaker clutched in her hands. 

 

“Got it!” She set it on the counter proudly, grinning from ear to ear. Okay, she  _ was  _ pretty adorable - well, if you put past the whole ‘mini Satan’ thing. 

 

“Go close those cupboards, mini Posen.” She plugged her phone into the speaker, selecting one of her favorite Def Leppard songs and hitting play. “Now, where would I find the coffee?” 

 

Sawyer kicked his little feet, crossing and uncrossing them as he pointed in the direction of the cupboard. Beca was on her toes getting the coffee pods down when she heard furniture scraping across the floor, Addie standing on a chair beside the counter. 

 

“Do you guys want some hot chocolate?” Already knowing the answer, she pulled two little mugs off the shelf, along with two large mugs - one of which was blue, an old Barden Bellas mug that Aubrey used to carry in her senior year. She busied herself at the machine, brewing the hot chocolate first and taking a sip to test. 

 

Hm, was she supposed to just give it to them this hot? Addie snickered from her spot on the chair, legs crossed and elbows resting on her knees. She looked smug - how the  _ hell  _ was a five year old judging her? 

 

“Mama puts ice in the cups.” She rolled her eyes, climbing up onto the counter beside her brother. “You’re not very good at being a mom. But you’re really cool, so that’s okay.” 

 

“Watch it, mini Posen.” Beca warned, laughing despite herself. She put some ice into the mugs, taking another test sip. Yes, it had sufficiently cooled the drinks enough to give them to the children. 

 

They sipped happily, watching Beca move around the kitchen, She was pulling food from corners of the fridge, setting it all onto the counter. Little did most people know, she was actually a decent cook - she had to learn how to eat something other than ramen after they moved out of the dorms, where there was a full service cafeteria. 

 

“What’s this song?” Sawyer murmured, little hand clutching his mug into his chest. “Likes it.” 

 

“Oh, uh, Pour Some Sugar On Me...Def Leppard.” She was taken aback by the little boy  _ liking  _ the music, weren’t kids supposed to like Barney or something like that? Beca glanced back at the little boy, he was nodding along to the music, long curls flopping as he attempted to head bang. 

 

“Mama likes a band called um...Addie?” His face was scrunched adorably, looking off into the corner of the room, as though he would find his answer written on the wall.

 

“Weezer.” The little girl was taking the mug from her brother, hot chocolate nearly sloshing onto the countertops. “What’re you making?” 

 

Beca furrowed her brow, staring down at the ingredients spread before her. What  _ was  _ she making? Hands on her hips, she looked over at the kids with her best grin. “I don’t know...do you want pancakes or would you rather have French toast?” 

 

There was a sound akin to a howler monkey, both children slipping excitedly across the countertops. Beca idly wondered if Aubrey let the children act so wildly - she certainly couldn’t picture her  _ encouraging  _ the behavior. Choruses of screams for pancakes rang out, Sawyer standing on the counter and shaking his hips wildly. 

 

“Pancake time, pancake time!” He sang, arms in the air as he danced. Addie joined him, both children dancing on the counter excitedly. Beca contemplated stopping them, but ultimately decided to take a picture. She was grinning along with them, smile so genuine it reached her eyes. If someone had ever told her five years ago that Aubrey freakin’ Posen’s children would bring her such joy, she would have told them that they were insane. 

 

It was an impulse decision, her arms shooting out to pick up the little boy and dangle him upside down and swinging gently. His shrieks were wild, arms wrapping around her when Beca turned him upright and sat him on the counter again. Huh, kids were  _ decent.  _

 

“‘M hungry.” Addie whined, pout rivaling Aubrey’s best. Clearly she had learned straight from the master, Beca mused. 

 

At some point in the pancake making endeavor, the bowl laid forgotten and flour was flung across the kitchen. Beca wasn’t sure who started it first - maybe Addie telling Beca that she was going to marry Aubrey and be in love forever - but the kitchen, both children, and Beca herself were all covered in fine white powder. 

 

The shrieks and laughs woke Aubrey, who had trudged down to the kitchen with a firm pout on her lips - she had been promised coffee, hadn’t she? She lingered in the doorway, watching the scene before her with a fond smile and tears in her eyes. 

 

Beca was dancing around the kitchen with Sawyer on her hip, singing loudly and sprinkling flour into the air and dancing through it. She twirled Addie, the younger girl slipping and sliding across the kitchen floor. Aubrey resisted the urge to speak up or join in the dancing mess, fearing that Beca would stop when she realized that Aubrey was there. 

 

She watched the scene unfold before her, children a sweaty mess and Beca breathless from tossing the little boy into the air. Aubrey pulled out her phone, snapping a few pictures before securing the device in the pocket of her robe. Photographs had always been a huge deal to her, memories captured forever and hung on her walls generously, and she wanted to preserve this moment forever. 

 

The three stopped, Sawyer still giggling madly while Beca and Addie slid down the cabinets and onto the floor, breaths coming out in quick pants. Aubrey’s eyes were still trained on them, but she remained unseen to the trio. She idly wondered when she had last felt this complete, her heart swelling while she watched Beca with her children. 

 

No one had expected Beca to settle down after college - to have kids, or even  _ want  _ them - but had they even expected this out of Aubrey? Domesticity was something that neither woman entertained the thought of - Aubrey thought she would be a big shot corporate lawyer, Beca wanting to be a freelance producer - but the breathless smile on Beca’s face (and the tears welling up in Aubrey’s eyes) begged to differ. Maybe this could be their little slice of domestic heaven. 

 

Aubrey cleared her throat, dabbing her sleeve at the corners of her eyes. Three pairs of eyes snapped up to look at her, grins on two faces and one looking extremely embarrassed. “Morning, y’all…” She yawned, hand covering her mouth politely. “I believe I was promised coffee?” 

 

Beca stood, leaning across the breakfast bar to plant a kiss on Aubrey’s lips, chaste yet sweet. Addie squealed happily, clasping her hands under her chin and bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was the perfect picture of Chloe Beale in that moment, both adults snickering at the redhead’s influence on the little girl. “Good morning, mama! Oh, I’m so happy that Beca is gonna be our mommy too…” She trailed off, dashing off through the house and leaving her mother and Beca with stunned expressions on their faces. 

 

“Mama, oh guess what?” He jumped around the kitchen, eyes as wild as his messy morning hair. “Beca let us listen to a song about deaf leopards!” 

 

Aubrey let out a laugh, light and lilting. The sound was music to Beca’s ears, and she idly wondered if she could ever listen to music without comparing it to the sweet sounds she heard from her love. “Def Leppard, little dude. Now, about that coffee…” She trailed off, moving to the machine and brewing Aubrey’s drink with a placid smile. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment, Beca cleaning the kitchen while Aubrey sipped on her coffee, a pleased little groan escaping her parted lips when she swallowed her first taste of the drink. Beca nearly dropped the glass bowl she was holding, eyes wide and jaw slack. “You little vixen...not yet, be patient.” 

 

“What did waiting ever get me?” Aubrey smirked over her mug, fingers tracing across the embossed logo on the cup. The yellow lettering of ‘Barden Bellas’ was fading, the monogram still etched deeply into the ceramic. Truth be told, Beca had an almost identical mug at home that she drank out of regularly. 

 

“This...our little bit of happiness.” Beca started, bright flush coating her cheeks. “The circumstances are different now - we fit better than we would have six years ago. Plus, you have these super cute little gremlins that I kind of really love.” 

 

It wasn’t a lie - Beca was already so attached to the children. She was almost afraid to put a label on her relationship with Aubrey, fearing that it would ruin her bond with the children - Sawyer especially. Her childhood trauma around her parents’ divorce brought other fears to front, too. What if she and Aubrey split - would she still be able to see the children? Though she hadn’t known them long, her heart ached at the thought of not being able to be around them. 

 

Her fears must have shown on her face, and suddenly Beca found her hand being tugged gently by the blonde. They sat at the breakfast bar together, watching the children and sipping at their coffee hand in hand. Addie was laying on her stomach, drawing a picture and kicking her legs while Sawyer was racing his cars across the floor. Aubrey turned to Beca, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. 

 

“You think too loudly.” It was a phrase Beca had used on the blonde several times, dating back to their college days. Beca grinned, leaning into Aubrey’s side with a gentle shove. 

 

“I’m not.” Her head came to rest on Aubrey’s shoulder, smile gentle. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” 

 

“I figured we’d get these gremlins dressed and head out to the mall for a bit. Then we need to meet Chlo and Stacie for dinner. And the kids are uh, staying with them tonight.” Aubrey trailed off, bottom lip drawn between her teeth. She bit down on her lip, eyes searching Beca’s for a hint of trepidation. “Unless you want me to just tell them no - I can do that, and we could just…” She was cut off by a gentle kiss from the brunette, noses rubbing gently. 

 

“No, I  _ want  _ this. I’m as nervous as you are though - trust me.” 

 

They were interrupted by Addie running between them, shoving Beca off of her mother and looking at them both with a huge grin. She was holding a paper out, sticking it between them on the breakfast bar. “I drew a picture of our family!” The pride on her little face had Beca’s heart so full, she didn’t know how to handle herself. 

 

The paper had eight blobs, a cabin, a pool, and trees. The image was framed by sloppy hearts, lopsided handwriting of the words ‘Posen family’ in the bottom corner. Aubrey’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, nudging Beca for help as to what exactly was drawn. 

 

“See? There’s mama, that’s Beca, and there’s me! And that’s Saw.” She explained, little chest puffed out in true Aubrey Posen fashion. “Oh, and those are my baby brother and sister! And our dogs.” 

 

Aubrey nearly choked on her coffee, hand flying to her chest as she coughed. Beca patter her back, eyes widened in the same shock. Addie was waiting patiently, smile on her face and as proud as she could be. “Do you like my picture?” 

 

“It’s…” Aubrey trailed off, laughing softly. “Interesting. Where are you getting a brother and a sister and dogs?” She glanced over to Beca, who still had the same amused smirk on her face. 

 

“Oh, you’re gonna have babies with Beca when you get married.” 

 

The two women stared in shock as Addie sauntered off, pinning her picture to the fridge for all to see. Aubrey made a mental note to take it down before Chloe or Stacie asked about it - neither her nor Beca could live through that embarrassment. 

 

“We’re getting married, huh?” Beca was still smirking, eyebrow arched perfectly in a way that had Aubrey only wanting her more. 

 

“Well, that’s the five year plan.” 

 

“Five, hm? I bet you...I bet you a Tiffany’s engagement ring that you’ll be head over heels in love with me and wanting to get married within a year.” Beca countered, tongue darting out between her lips as she held her hand out. 

 

“Deal. And if I last five years, you have to...get married in a church.” Aubrey challenged, taking the other woman’s hand and shaking firmly. They both dissolved into a fit of giggles, Aubrey leaning her forehead on Beca’s and brushing her lips over the younger woman’s nose. 

 

Oh, it’s on. Beca could  _ totally  _ have Aubrey as her fiancee within the year. 


	11. Now Lead Me To My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey has a panic attack and Beca comforts her. Aubrey enlists Stacie's help with lingerie shopping. I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore it when y'all review, so do that. Or else...or else nothing. 
> 
> Just review.

The mall was packed for a Saturday morning and Aubrey was more tense and anxious than Beca had ever seen. She attributed the nerves to the fear of losing Sawyer again - or Adelaide, for that matter - and slipped her hand into Aubrey’s across the console. 

 

They had taken Aubrey’s more spacious SUV, but Beca drove. She volunteered before Aubrey could even protest, remembering just how much Aubrey hated driving years ago when they were at Barden - something about driving added to the other woman’s anxiety levels, and she was already on edge enough as is. 

 

The car was parked and unlocked, both children unbuckled and waiting eagerly with their hands on their respective doors. For a three year old, Sawyer was already an escape artist, able to unbuckle his car seat in a matter of seconds. It wasn’t hard to picture how he had gotten away from Aubrey so fast. 

 

Beside Beca, Aubrey had her eyes shut, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. The whines from the back seat weren’t helping stave off the oncoming panic attack, both children restless and wanting to get out of the vehicle. 

 

“G’on...I’ll be there in a minute.” Aubrey whispered, head tipping back as her fingers gripped the seats so hard that little crescent moons dented into the upholstery. 

 

The only response she received was a firm shake of Beca’s head, hand thrown up between the seats to silence the children. Her gaze was hard, though not angry or menacing, a mere warning to the children. 

 

Addie was the first to quiet, slinking back into her seat and folding her hands in her lap, her brother following suit. Beca passed back two granola bars, earning happy smiles from the children as they munched away. She reached to the radio, slim fingers turning the dial just a touch louder in an effort to drown out her conversation. 

 

“Bree?” Her fingers trailed down the other woman’s arm lightly, voice laced with concern and love. “Are you okay?” 

 

A deep breath followed by a long exhale came from the blonde. “I’m...panicked.” Her voice was small, almost defeated. It had been so long since she was this nervous in public, but the  _ incident  _ with Sawyer had left her wary of taking the children out again. Nothing had happened - except for a chance meeting with her favorite brunette - but the ‘what if’s scared her to no end. 

 

Beca remembered Aubrey used to carry an anxiety medication with her everywhere she went - only reserved for emergencies and bad panic attacks to stave off the projectile vomiting. She reached back and pulled Aubrey’s purse to the front seat, unsure as to if she should rummage through the bag or not. Green eyes locked on fingers lingering on the clasp of the bag, Aubrey finally offering up a timid nod. 

 

“Blue zippered bag...orange bottle.” Aubrey felt tears welling up in her eyes, a sense of dread washing over her at the thought of letting Beca see her in such a vulnerable state. Not even Chloe had seen her take  _ medication  _ for something as minor as a panic attack. She reminded herself that Beca wanted the best for her -  _ loved  _ her, even - and that she would never judge her for needing help. 

 

“Do you have some water, baby?” Her tone was sugary sweet, free hand drawing patterns on Aubrey’s jean clad knee. Aubrey shook her head, fingers gripping harder at the seat as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Why the hell was vulnerability such a strong, scary feeling? 

 

Beca dug behind the driver’s seat for a juice box, smiling triumphantly when she pulled out a blue Capri Sun. She poked the straw through the drink, handing it to Aubrey, who accepted it with shaky hands. Beca’s fingers trailed down Aubrey’s wrist soothingly, shooting her a tender smile that seemed to relax the older woman, if only just a little bit. 

 

“Don’t squeeze.” It was a gentle reminder, lacking any malice or anger as the juice bubbled out of the straw under Aubrey’s strong grip. Beca knew full well how panic attacks felt, especially for someone like Aubrey who was constantly striving to be in control. “Here, let me get you something to help with the panic. Are you going to be alright, baby? Do you think we need to go home?” 

 

Aubrey shook her head, eyes searching Beca’s face for any hint of annoyance or anger. She found none, relief washing over her as she visibly relaxed. “I think I’ll be okay...I don’t need-“ 

 

“Take it, it’ll help. I promise.” Beca placed the small pill in Aubrey’s shaking hand, hand dropping to rest on the small of her back while she took the pill and drank the juice. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

 

Aubrey nodded, leaning across the console and pressing a messy kiss to Beca’s lips. It was sticky sweet, syrupy juice spreading across both of their lips as Aubrey kissed her with an urgency that Beca hadn’t yet felt from her. “Thank you.” She breathed against the younger woman’s lips, smiling gently.

 

The two were interrupted by a happy squeak coming from the back seat, Addie and Sawyer staring at them with rapt attention as they kissed. Sawyer had both hands clapped over his mouth, eyes wide like he was in shock. He stayed unmoving for a moment, only snapping out of his trance when Beca and Aubrey let out loud laughs. 

 

“What’s wrong, little dude?” Beca snickered, shaking her head at the little boy’s antics. How was he such a perfect mix between Aubrey and Stacie? 

 

“Your  _ mouth  _ was on mama’s mouth! That’s  _ yucky. _ ” He pulled a face, shaking his head rapidly in disgust. 

 

“That’s called kissing, Saw. You do it when you love someone a whole big, big bunch.” Addie explained, leaning forward to put her hand on her brother’s knee. He seemed satisfied with this answer, a sharp little nod as he glared between Beca and Aubrey warily, as though one of them - or both - were going to burst into flames. 

 

Beca clasped her fingers around Aubrey’s wrist, tugging the older woman’s arm gently until she looked at her. She stared at Aubrey, searching her eyes for any trepidation or lingering anxiety. It seemed that the mere act of taking the pill - and being with Beca - had helped ease off most of the upset. ”You ready, baby girl?” 

 

The pet name rolled off of Beca’s tongue so easily, Aubrey felt her heart hammering in her chest. She had never been anyone’s  _ baby girl  _ before, and honestly? It felt nice. More than nice, actually. For the first time in years, she felt treasured and appreciated. It took all of her effort to nod, shooting a weak smile at the younger woman. 

 

“Yeah...and please, call me that more often.” Aubrey unbuckled her seatbelt, slipping out of the car and watching in awe as Beca handled the children. She was a natural, though awkward as ever when she knew Aubrey was watching. It was like she had been around children before - had she? Aubrey made a mental note to ask her next time the occasion rose. 

 

Leaning against the car, Aubrey took in the scene before her - Beca with the diaper bag on her shoulder (even though Sawyer was potty trained, they still had  _ incidents  _ and snacks were always needed), Sawyer on her hip, and Addie’s hand firmly in Beca’s as they waited. The little girl was bouncing excitedly, heels never touching the floor - a move she learned from her Auntie Chloe years prior. What melted her heart the most was her son, tiny and perched up on Beca’s hip with a hand threading through her hair. 

 

“Come  _ on _ !” Addie whined impatiently. The five year old never liked waiting, especially somewhere as exciting as the mall. 

 

“Adelaide.” Beca warned, her eyes narrowing in her best (most adorable, according to Aubrey) attempt to be stern. “Mama will come when she’s ready. Be patient or else...fuck.” Her threat was empty, knowing full well that she was powerless to her smile. 

 

Aubrey pushed off of the car, checking to make sure that the doors were locked, before striding over to meet her little family. “Sorry, Addie...mama was thinking.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking too.” The little girl started, hand slipping into Aubrey’s and swinging between the two adults. “About all of the things I’m gonna get with this ten dollars Beca gave me yesterday. Maybe I can get another ten out of her if I promise not to tell you how in  _ love  _ with you she is, mama.” 

 

Beca nearly choked on her own spit at the little girl’s words, choosing to hide her crimson blush in Sawyer’s messy hair. Aubrey was hot on her heels as she sped into the mall, needing just a second to compose herself before she seriously embarrassed herself in front of the older woman. Not that she  _ didn’t  _ love her, but did she? It was much too early for confessions of love and devotion, no matter how long ago those feelings began to cultivate. Thankfully, Sawyer saved them from the awkward discussion with a well timed tuh to Beca’s hair. 

 

“Beca, can I get cool shoes like you? Mama has some too but I wanna pair, please.” He was looking up at her with the biggest, sweetest eyes Beca had ever seen, and damn it if her heart didn’t turn into a little puddle at her feet. The kid could have asked for a pony and a million dollars and Beca would have given it to him. 

 

“Of course, little dude.”

 

“And a cool checker shirt too!” He exclaimed, eyes twinkling like Beca’s flannels were the absolute coolest things on earth. 

 

Addie was off like a rocket, Aubrey running behind her as the little girl steered the group off to a clothing store. Just like her mother, she was a sucker for fashion and everything to do with it. Really, what other five year old asks for clothing before toys for their birthday? She stopped in front of the store, waiting on the other three to catch up before disappearing into the racks of clothing, smile wide and laugh lilting through the small shop. 

 

Aubrey was beginning to get tired of shopping, anxiety medication taking a toll on her already exhausted body. She trudged through the store, shoulders sagging with every step. It was a struggle to put on a happy face, head beginning to pound from a lack of caffeine. But the kids were  _ so happy  _ \- Addie was trying on dresses and Sawyer had arms full of tiny band tees, flannels, and skinny jeans, wanting to be ‘just like Beca, she’s cool’. The sight was so heartwarming that Aubrey was almost able to put aside the pounding in her skull. 

 

It didn’t go unnoticed, Beca sliding up to her with a small smile and a gentle hand on the small of her back. She wasn’t sure if Aubrey was opposed to public displays of affection, but decided to drop a tender kiss to the older woman’s temple anyways. It proved to be a good decision, aubrey letting out a pleased little mewl and closing her eyes for a second. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Beca’s voice was soft, eyes trained on both children who were - hand in hand - looking through clothing racks excitedly. Her hand rubbed small circles on Aubrey’s lower back soothingly, noting how exhausted and pained the older woman looked. 

“Headache...not enough coffee in the world to power this mama today.” It was a small whine, something Beca wasn’t used to seeing from Aubrey. 

 

“Go get a drink, I’ve got the kids.” Beca pressed their lips together briefly, brushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind Aubrey’s ear. “It’ll be okay. Trust me.” 

 

Aubrey hesitated for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She trusted Beca, knew she was a good person and that her babies were safe, but she wanted to stay with her little family and enjoy the shopping trip - especially Sawyer’s excitement. On the other hand, getting a coffee would give her time to make a much needed stop at Victoria’s Secret - a stop she didn’t want Beca to know about. 

 

Finally, with a heaving sigh, Aubrey nodded and gave Beca’s hand a gentle squeeze before she trudged out of the store. It had been so long since she had been with another person - over three years, actually - and she was nervous about wanting to make every detail perfect, especially when that person was Beca freakin’ Mitchell. 

 

If she were telling the truth, her mounting anxiety that morning wasn’t just about Sawyer running away again, but also revolving around her upcoming night with the younger woman. It had been so long since she had been with someone - been with  _ herself,  _ even - and she was nervous that she would have a subpar performance. And what if Beca thought she was repulsive, stretch marks too horrifying to bear being with? The scenarios continued to run through her head as she entered Victoria’s Secret, waving off an employee with her hand, not trusting herself not to snap at the perky woman. 

 

The options were endless, some lacy and some a skimpy pleather that had Aubrey’s cheeks turning a crimson color. She stood amongst the lingerie for a moment, deciding to suck it up and just call Stacie, the more  _ educated _ of her friends. The phone rang for a moment and Aubrey contemplated hanging up, about to do so when Stacie answered with a chipper greeting. 

 

“Hey, Stace...I need your help.” 

 

“With? Bec’s still with you, right?” 

 

“Not exactly...and no, I didn’t drive her away. I’m in another store and I need help choosing uh, something.” Aubrey blushed furiously, lowering her voice in an attempt to keep the saleswoman’s attention off of her. She was already nervous enough, she didn’t think she could handle an overzealous employee trying to help her. 

 

“Oh, you want lingerie?” Stacie sounded giddy, Aubrey distantly hearing clapping on the other line. Typical Stacie, she wore this type of... _ stuff _ under her uniform at camp. “So, do you want leather or lace?”    
  


Aubrey eyed the options on the wall, cringing at the pleather getups. They were too ‘50 Shades of Grey’ for her, she assumed that Beca wouldn’t be interested in them either. “Lace...definitely.” 

 

“Okay. Well, Beca’s an ass man - don’t ask how I know - so you might want to go with something to accentuate that.” She paused, as though she was deep in thought. Distantly, Aubrey heard Chloe whining something about Stacie going back to bed, brushed off by the leggy brunette. “You need a garter belt. Maybe boyshorts, hipsters if you want to get cute. Definitely go for cute, it suits you. Uh, bra...something complimentary.” 

 

Her eyes traveled across the options matching what Stacie had described, her mouth running dry and face heating up. Why was she so  _ mortified  _ by the thought of lingerie? It was just so taboo for her, being raised in a household where it was wrong to even wear a two pieced bathing suit. 

 

“Don’t go for some crazy getup. Accentuate what you have, babes, you’re hot without all of the frills and mesh.” Aubrey felt herself smiling despite her embarrassment. “I would go with blue, maybe a rose color. Do you think you can find something?” 

 

It took her a moment to locate the perfect set, a deep blue that almost matched the color of their Bellas jackets perfectly. Aubrey sighed, picking up the pieces and carrying them to the register. “Yeah, I found something...can I ask you a question?” 

 

“You just did...but go ahead.” She could practically hear the smirk in Stacie’s voice, shaking her head as she placed the offending garments down on the counter with a blush. 

 

“Two questions - first, do you think I’m going to embarrass myself?” The saleswoman looked at her expectantly, Aubrey slapping her card down on the counter with much more force than she expected. “And second...do you think I should...shave?” The last part was muttered out, gaze dropping as she grabbed her card and bag from the woman, blush spreading across her cheeks. 

 

She heard a soft coo coming from the other end of the phone, blush even more intense now. “No, she loves you. She has since college, babes. As for shaving - do what you feel comfortable with. She won’t judge you, trust me. That’s what love is...love is good, pure, judgement free.” Stacie sounded otherwise distracted, crooning presumably at Chloe. The thought of the two brought a soft smile to her face, hoping that she and Beca could be that cute years into their relationship too. 

  
“Thanks, Stace...I’m going to let you get back to Chloe now. I love you.” 

 

“Love you too, babes. Don’t forget about dinner!” 

 

Aubrey slipped her phone back into her purse, struggling to stuff the small bag into the oversized tote bag too. This was supposed to be a surprise for Beca, something  _ special  _ \- she didn’t want to ruin it by accidentally revealing what she had bought. 

 

Her conversation with Stacie had Aubrey feeling refreshed and newly confident as she walked to the Starbucks kiosk. The line was long, adding to Aubrey’s very plausible excuse of having to wait too long for coffee - she also crafted the perfect lie about them having made her coffee with whole milk instead of nonfat, just in case Beca asked. 

 

She was in a trance the entire time she waited, dopey grin on her face at the thought of Beca being hers and only hers. The tray of coffee in her hand - two large cups and two small - only added to her placid happiness, domesticity of the entire situation causing her heart to flutter. 

 

The sight of her little family seated on a bench outside of the store just added to her happiness, children looking like a picture of perfection as Beca was talking animatedly about something that had to be the funniest thing the children had ever heard. They were shrieking with laughter, Sawyer wiggling in his seat as he tried to climb into Beca’s lap. 

 

Aubrey stood back for a moment, small smile on her face as she watched them all interact. These little moments - the ones where Beca didn’t realize Aubrey was watching - only added to her confidence in moving forward with their relationship. Her children were her babies first, she couldn’t possibly go through with a relationship where her children wouldn’t be loved, but thankfully she had no concerns. She was snapped out of her trance by Beca standing up, dazzling smile shooting towards Aubrey. 

 

“Come on, baby - we’re waiting on you.” 

 

Her feet carried her forward, taking her spot beside Beca on the bench and passing out the drinks with a lilting laugh. Yes, this was perfect - more than perfect, even, if there was a word to describe such a feeling. 

 

This was perfect. 

 

Her family was perfect. 

  
_ Beca  _ was perfect. 


	12. The One In Which Addie Makes $110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chacie comes out, dinner cuteness, Chloe has a sit down discussion with Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rreeeviewwww 
> 
> Smut next chapter hoorayyyy! I know y'all wanna see smutty lovin', so encourage my writing with sweet reviews ;) 
> 
> this chapter sucks, okay?

It was quarter to five and they still hadn’t made it out of the mall parking lot, Aubrey hastily trying to load the car while the children fought leaving. This was always the case with malls, and Aubrey dreaded the meltdowns when they had to go home. 

 

She was even more on edge knowing that they would be  _ late  _ to their dinner engagement. It was only Chloe and Stacie who would probably be late themselves, but old, punctual habits die hard, especially given her upbringing around the military. Standing by the passenger door, Aubrey was struggling to suck in breaths as her heart hammered in her chest while Beca attempted to wrangle the children into the car. 

 

Finally, they obliged and climbed into the car, realization dawning upon them when they were told they couldn’t eat if they didn’t actually get to the restaurant. Aubrey shot Beca a thankful, weary smile as she climbed into the car, able to breathe a little bit easier now. 

 

Who the hell would have thought that Beca Mitchell of all people would be her knight in dusty old flannel? 

 

The mere trip out to the vehicle had taken the patience of a saint - and both adults - with both children  _ needing  _ to change before they left. Sawyer changed into one of his many new outfits that Beca had gotten him - skinny jeans, a black v necked shirt, a flannel, and some red converse. Aubrey had to admit, it was actually quite adorable to see him and Beca dressed in nearly identical outfits. Addie, however, was in another lace dress with cowboy boots, her favorite outfit on earth apparently. 

 

Aubrey buckled her seat belt, glancing back to watch the most adorable exchange between Beca and the kids. The younger woman was bent over Sawyer’s seat, placing tiny aviator glasses on his face and kissing his nose. She then leaned across the seat and kissed Addie’s hair, whispering something that made the little girl’s face scrunch up in laughter.  

 

“Ready for takeoff, captain?” Beca wiggled her eyebrows as she started the car, mock saluting with a wink. It instantly transported Aubrey back to college, picturing the same cocky smirk on Beca’s face in their Bellas uniforms looking like...flight attendants - now that she was six years out, she was finally able to see that Beca was right. Beca was  _ always  _ right. 

 

“Just drive, you goober.” Aubrey laughed, hand slipping comfortably into Beca’s. It was casual, a movement that Aubrey didn’t even have to think about before executing. It shocked her - she hadn’t felt comfortable around someone else (Chloe and Stacie aside) in years. 

 

They drove in silence, the children chattering in the background while Beca hummed under her breath - Aubrey strained to hear, the children being too loud for her to clearly listen. Beca was midway through ‘All You Need Is Love’ when they pulled into the buffet. Part of Aubrey wanted to protest and make Beca stay in the car and sing for a little bit longer, but she knew that there would be time for that later. 

 

The thought of spending the night with Beca had Aubrey ready to jump out of the car and rush through dinner. She wouldn’t, of course, her manners were  _ much  _ better than that, but the idea was tempting. She had barely collected her thoughts - thoughts involving a  _ very  _ nude Beca - when the children were out of the car in a flash, rushing to Chloe who was outside with a cigarette dangling from her lips. 

 

“Auntie!” 

 

“Auntie Chlo Chlo!” 

 

“Don’t you dare - stop! Wait...shit, where are your parents?” Chloe sped across the parking lot, arms out in an effort to keep the children in the row of parking spaces. 

 

“Probably kissin’ in the car.” Addie shrugged, hugging Chloe’s leg with a very serious, very Aubrey-like expression. 

 

Chloe nearly choked on her spit, smoke billowing from her nose and lips as she coughed. “Excuse me, Adelaide...what the  _ hell  _ did you say?” 

 

“They’re  _ kissin _ ’, Auntie - mama an’ Beca!” Sawyer explained, pulling at the hem of Chloe’s shirt and pointing to the restaurant. “Can we go?” 

 

“No, baby. Let me finish this and we’ll go.” 

 

“Mama says smoking is bad.” Addie crossed her arms over her chest, hip jutting out. “Mama says it’ll give you cancer and it’s a nasty, dirty habit.” 

 

The redhead chuckled - little did the babies know, she would sit outside with their mama and smoke most nights. “Well your mama is a - Beca!” Chloe screeched out, bouncing on her toes as she attempted to stomp out her cigarette and shuffle - to the best of her ability with two children attached to her legs - over to the shorter woman. 

 

“Mama is  _ not  _ a Beca. Mama is an Ah-bee.” Sawyer explained, lips pursing into a little scowl at his aunt’s  _ obvious  _ mistake. “That’s a Beca.” He pointed across the parking lot to the brunette, grin spreading across his face. 

 

Beca wrapped her arms around the other woman before pulling back and holding her arms out for Sawyer, who practically climbed onto her hip. “Missed me  _ already _ , little dude? C’mon, let’s go find Aunt Stacie and get some food. Are you hungry? I am.” 

 

Her free hand was in Addie’s, leading the children through the parking lot without a second thought or glance back. She only stopped when they reached the door, nodding back at the pair of friends in front of the car. “Are you coming? We’re  _ starving. _ ” 

 

Chloe looked dumbfounded, genuinely confused over Beca’s actions. Her mouth opened and closed for a second, brows furrowing as she attempted to form a sentence. “Is she always like that?” 

 

“Like what? Perfect?” Aubrey had a fond smile on her face, relaxed and like she had never been happier - she hadn’t, really, this was her bliss. “Yeah, she’s always perfect like this. Fuck, Chloe, she wouldn’t even sleep with me last night! She insisted on being romantic and sweet and oh god, I love her.” 

 

“She loves you.” Chloe nodded, linking her arm through Aubrey’s as they walked to the restaurant. “I can see it in her eyes, you two are meant to be. Are you happy?” 

 

“Happier than I’ve ever been.” Aubrey nodded, finding a seat beside Beca’s as Chloe sat beside Stacie. Beca was engaged in an animated discussion with Stacie, Sawyer jumping up and interjecting with wild arms every so often. It was like no time had passed, everything like it was in college, but so different all at once. 

 

There was a pause at the table, drinks coming to the table ordered presumably by Stacie and Beca. The taller brunette was sucking down her drink while Addie poked at her, trying her best not to laugh as Chloe was worrying her lip between her teeth. 

 

“Why do you look like you just shit a cactus?” Beca raised one eyebrow at the redhead, head cocked adorably. Aubrey fought the urge to scoop her up right then and kiss her senseless. 

 

“I didn’t - cactus! - ah, well...we need to tell you something.” 

 

Stacie nodded, her hand clasping Chloe’s very obviously under the table. They looked nervous, far too nervous for being at a table with two lesbians. Well, a lesbian and a very undefined Aubrey - who would probably describe herself as Beca-sexual if asked. 

 

“Chloe and I...we’re together.” 

 

“Clearly.” Aubrey deadpanned, looking rather bored. 

 

“No, we’re like - you know - a couple.” Chloe explained, the smallest of smiles was beginning to spread across her face. “We have been for a while, actually.” 

 

Aubrey was grinning from ear to ear, watching with rapt attention as Chloe leaned over to plant a searing kiss on Stacie’s lips. It was sweet, watching her best friends so in love. It was also the moment that made her decide that no matter what, she was breaking her ‘no PDA’ rule with Beca. 

 

“Well that would explain how you scarred my poor, sweet Bree with your  _ bathroom activities. _ ” Beca snorted - she  _ snorted  _ \- as she turned to the blonde and nudged her shoulder. Aubrey pulled her in for a brief kiss, blushes spreading across both of their faces. 

 

“Wait…” Addie started, looking between both couples with a sly grin. “If Aunt Chlo is dating Auntie Stacie, then Beca owes me ten dollars. And if mama and Beca are dating then…did you say  _ one hundred  _ dollars, Auntie Red?” 

 

Chloe’s blush was as bright as her hair, head ducking at the little girl’s words. It was true, she  _ had  _ bet a hundred dollars on Aubrey getting her head out of her ass and dating Beca - but in her defense, Aubrey was usually clueless and shy and  _ not at all  _ forward enough to sleep with anyone this soon. 

 

Jesus Christ, it had been over three years since Aubrey had been with someone last - Chloe  _ really  _ wasn’t expecting Addie to win this bet. She pulled out her wallet and sighed, counting out the bills. 

 

“I have like, thirty five. Can I owe you the rest?” She rolled her eyes and slid the wad of cash across the table at the little girl who had her hand out expectantly - adorably, actually. 

 

“You owe me.” Addie folded up the money and stuck it in her boot, ignoring the protests from her mother and laughs from Stacie. “Beca, pay up.” 

 

“No fuckin’ way, mini Posen.” 

 

“Pay, Beca. Or else I won’t give you no more kisses.” Sawyer pouted at her, flashing the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever given anyone. He waited, smacking his fist on the table impatiently. 

 

There came a sigh, Beca digging in her pockets with a defeated look on her face. Aubrey was staring at her like she hung the moon, eyes wide and smile dopey. The brunette dig in her wallet and slapped a twenty into Addie’s hand, rolling her eyes. 

 

“This is all I’ve got so I’ll spot your aunt an extra ten, sounds good?” She huffed adorably, earning a kiss on the cheek from Aubrey. “Wait, why am I even paying you? I just bought you like, a shit ton of clothing.” 

 

“But you bet me on Aunt Chlo and Auntie Stacie, duh.” 

 

Oh, of course. This was the most obvious thing on the planet to the little girl, who was rolling her eyes like a mini Beca. It had only been a week and they were already picking up the brunette’s infuriatingly adorable antics. Great, Aubrey thought, powerless to not only their sheer cuteness, but their sarcastic charm too. 

 

With the children satisfied, they ate in relative silence. Aubrey laughed at every little joke Beca made, leaning her head on the small brunette’s shoulder and smiling like she had never been happier. Chloe and Stacie were more reserved, sharing shy glances and tender kisses over a plate of salad.

 

Who the  _ fuck  _ kisses over salad? 

 

“Want dessert, and want Beca to take me.” Sawyer squirmed off of his seat, standing and shifting on his heels expectantly. “Hurry  _ up _ , the ice creams are waiting!” He cried out, fidgeting and staring longingly at the dessert bar like it was about to close. It wasn’t, he was just impatient. 

 

Chloe stood at the mention of ice cream, Stacie motioning for Aubrey to remain seated. She smiled adoringly up at Beca, eyelashes batting. “Can you get me some strawberry ice cream? Please, baby? I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Her flirtatious wink had Beca practically running to the dessert bar, looking like she was eagerly anticipating the night ahead of them. 

 

Stacie waited until the group was a fair distance away before leaning across the table and whispering to her best friend. “You don’t feel rushed, right?” 

 

“Into...oh, no! I tried last night, but she wouldn’t let me. She needed  _ romance.”  _ Aubrey pouted, shoulders sagging. 

 

“She called me earlier.” Stacie sounded giddy. She was always the matchmaker of the group, wanting to pair Aubrey up with women and men she encountered in her studies. 

 

“About?” 

 

Aubrey’s curiosity was piqued, frown working its way across her features when Stacie shook her head in opposition. Seriously, this wasn’t fair. She told Stacie  _ everything  _ \- she even had her help shop for  _ intimate apparel.  _ She at least deserved to hear what Beca discussed with her! 

 

“Just wait, Bree. It’ll make it so much better, trust me. She’s sweet, she’ll take care of you.” Stacie shook her head, lost in thought. “She’s nervous too. I know you are, you know? I know everything about you. You don’t have to...not if you don’t want to.”

 

“I do, trust me. But you’re right, I’m nervous. It’s not her, I swear, it’s just...what if I’m not good enough? Or, you know, it’s been like a year since I’ve - you know - what if I don’t last?” Aubrey worried her bottom lip between her teeth, concern in her eyes. 

 

“ _ Relax.  _ Now shut up, they’re coming back.” Stacie smirked, leaning back in her seat and organizing the plates on the table. They were stacked in the middle when the group came back - Addie with an ice cream cone and Sawyer perched on Beca’s hip and licking from the bowls the woman carried. 

 

He was giggling wildly when Beca sat him down, nose still buried in Beca’s bowl as he licked liberal swipes from the dessert. “Beca, it’s yummy! You should have some!” 

 

“Yeah, little dude. You eat first, though.” She ruffled his hair, smiling at him like he was the sweetest thing she had ever seen - he was tied with Adelaide on that one. 

 

“Okay, mom.” It slipped out so casually that it caught Beca off guard, large grin spreading across her face at his words. She had never in a million years thought that she would want to be a mom - that she would want a grimy little human calling her mom and holding her close with sticky, cold, ice cream covered hands - but this was exactly where she wanted to be. 

 

She couldn’t think of anywhere else she would rather be. 

 

They finished quickly at the promise of Stacie taking them to rent a movie, Beca rolling her eyes. The tall brunette was still as much of a cinematic fan as she remembered, always being the one to initiate movie nights. Sawyer and Addie were up first, Beca volunteering to help switch over the car seats to Chloe’s car. 

 

She was met with a gentle shake of the head, Chloe’s lips tight and a nervous expression on her face. “Why don’t you help me wash the chocolate sauce out of my dress?” It was a gentle expression, hands folded in her lap primly. 

 

“Uh, sure. Is that cool, Bree?” 

 

Aubrey nodded an affirmative, busy with helping Stacie wrangle the children out of the restaurant and to the cars. Beca was waiting nervously, watching Aubrey move out of the restaurant. Trepidation was etched into every line on her face, shoulders hunched nervously in a childhood habit. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“Listen...be careful with her, okay? She’s been my friend for so long, and god, she’s suffered. Beca, you have no damned clue.” Chloe paused, voice threatening to break as tears welled up in her eyes. “Aubrey is scared, it’s been nearly four years since she’s been with someone.” 

 

Beca’s face contorted into an expression of concern, eyebrows knit together. She hadn’t recalled any nervousness in Aubrey’s actions the previous night, but had she read it all wrong? 

 

“No, it’s not you - she  _ wants  _ you, trust me - it’s just the way she is. Pour her some wine, let her take a bath. Don’t rush this, okay? She’s perfect. She deserves the best.” Chloe’s voice cracked and a tear made its way down her face, head shaking rapidly. “God, Beca, she loves you so much and she’s been through  _ so fucking much.”  _

 

Beca nodded, pursing her lips in thought. Chloe cared with every inch of her being, but did she know something that Beca didn’t? “I’ll take care of her - I swear. I think I’m going to start with a massage...she liked that last night, and she’s so tense. From camp? Or maybe from the kids?” Beca mused aloud, standing up and offering Chloe a hand. 

 

The redhead stood, pulling Beca in for a long hug, drawn out more than the younger woman cared for. 

 

“Go get your girl, Mitchell.” 

 


	13. When You Sleep It'll be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues. And a cute bath. and cuddles. And "I love you"s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so awful. I wrote it at 2am and I'm so tired, y'all. It's awkward and reads badly but still
> 
> REVIEW, PLEASE
> 
> Also, thank incredibeale/sarcasticrayofsunshine bc she's the only reason I even wrote tonight...she has all the good ideas, yall 
> 
> Legit, review this, i hate writing smut cause y'all never review it LOL

Silence had never felt so tense, Aubrey and Beca sitting curled into each other on the couch with wine glasses in hand. Aubrey’s head was resting lightly on Beca’s chest, strong fingers running through her hair gently. 

 

Anxiety was radiating off of both women, Beca a little bit stiffer than usual. She wanted everything to be perfect, for it to be the night that Aubrey deserved. Her hands stilled in the older woman’s hair, fingers gripping lightly at flowing blonde hair. The gasp that resulted had Beca’s eyes darkening in desire, breath hitching audibly. 

 

“Was that...wrong?” Aubrey’s voice was soft, lip drawn between her teeth as she looked up at Beca, emerald eyes wide in question. 

 

“No, baby...absolutely not.” 

 

Beca continued to work her hands through Aubrey’s hair, deep in thought. Who had ever told her that she was wrong? Whoever it was, Beca was ready to murder them. Aubrey had never been this self conscious, never second guessing herself - and for the woman to think she was  _ wrong? _ Beca sincerely hoped that she never met the man - or woman - that broke her like this. 

 

She gently tapped at Aubrey’s shoulder, moving to sit them up. “Up, baby, c’mon.” Beca stood, taking in the way the older woman shrunk into herself and startled. It broke her heart - Aubrey was clearly more nervous than Beca had expected. Holding her hand out to the older woman, she shook her head. 

 

“Relax, I’m not leaving. I just...why don’t you go get in the bath?” 

 

“A bath?” 

 

“Yeah. I bought you a bath bomb earlier when we were out. How about you relax while I, uh, I have a plan…” Beca trailed off nervously, rocking on the balls of her feet. She feared that Aubrey would see it as an attempt to walk off or abandon her, and while she didn’t want to mention the older woman’s insecurities, she also didn’t want to scare her. 

 

Aubrey smiled - a real, genuine smile that had Beca’s heart soaring - taking Beca’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. “If you don’t mind to run that bath, I need to...do something.” She ducked her head nervously, soft blush coating her cheeks and radiating down to her chest. Her hands twirled nervously in the hem of her shirt as she waited for Beca’s approval. 

 

“Oh, of course. Do you want...why don’t you go get yourself a glass of wine?” Beca moved into the bathroom, running water drowning out the rest of her words. 

 

The little pink bag from Victoria’s Secret earlier in the day felt heavy in her hands. It was the meaning of the lace garments that had Aubrey nervous, the mere fact that after so long, she was finally  _ wanted  _ by somebody who didn’t make her feel like dirt. She hoisted her robe over her shoulder and leaned against the edge of the bed, eyes trained on a large plastic bag on the chair that hadn’t been there earlier in the day. 

 

“Your bath is...don’t look at that!” Beca laughed, throwing a shirt over the bag with a grunt. “Anyways, what was I saying?” 

 

“My bath.” Aubrey reminded her with a gentle nudge to the shoulder. Both women stood in the middle of the room, neither really knowing what to do. 

 

Beca wrung her hands, unsure as to if she was supposed to help Aubrey into the bath or give her some space to prepare herself for their evening. The older woman had her lips pursed, deep in thought. Why were they so nervous? They wanted this so badly last night, it just wasn’t  _ right.  _ Beca wondered if she should have just let it happen then - if there was too much pressure surrounding this one moment. 

 

“We don’t have to be so...awkward.” Aubrey laughed, shaking her head. 

 

With that, the tension drained from the room. She was right, it didn’t have to be so tense and awkward - but what was their relationship without a bit of awkwardness? They had been backwards and weird since college, and Beca had never really grown out of her preteen awkward stage. 

 

“I don’t really know what to do. I mean, I know how to - you  _ know _ \- but I want it to be perfect.” Beca stammered out, blush coating her cheeks. 

 

“It’s perfect as long as I’m with you, baby.” Aubrey dropped a soft kiss to Beca’s temple, lingering for a moment before pressing a gentle hand to the smaller woman’s chest. “Let’s stop overthinking.” 

 

“Okay, no overthinking.” Truth be told, Beca’s mouth was dry from the simple words uttered by the older woman. It would be a lie if she said she hadn’t been waiting for this moment for years - it deserved to be absolutely perfect. But what was perfect, really? It was more like perfectly imperfect. 

 

“I’m going to go take my bath. Get yourself ready, uh, however you want. If you don’t want to go through with this, I won’t...I won’t be upset. You don’t have to, Beca.” Her words were dripping with sincerity, eyes soft. 

 

“I wouldn’t have pushed for this to be the perfect romantic evening if I didn’t want you. I…” 

 

“You don’t have to say it, I know.” Aubrey smiled that megawatt smile that had Beca weak in the knees. 

 

Her only response was a gentle tap on Aubrey’s ass, mischievous smirk playing on her lips. She wanted to kiss her, to get lost in her eyes, anything but send her away, but the room wasn’t going to get itself ready. “Go get your bath, love. I’ll be right here making your bedroom all pretty.” 

 

Aubrey retreated into the bathroom and left Beca to her work. For a moment, she struggled with what to do with the door - if it was closed, Beca might feel like she didn’t want this, but leaving it open might give off the wrong impression. Her hand hovered on the doorknob for a moment, finally deciding to leave the door closed but not latched. 

 

The bath was a light pink, smelling of roses. It brought a light smile to her face, she had always been a fan of flowery scents as opposed to sweets. Beca had lit a few candles around the edge of the tub and sat her wine glass on the counter. Aubrey shrugged off her clothing and deposited it into the hamper, stepping into the warm water with a pleased sigh. 

 

She couldn’t recall the last time she had a relaxing bath, usually taking her child-free time to catch up on paperwork or clean up around the house. It was a welcome change, soaking in the peace and quiet, the only sounds in the room coming from Beca’s shuffling in the bedroom. Aubrey closed her eyes and took a long pull from her glass of wine, a lazy smile spreading across her face. 

 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been when the shuffling in the bedroom stopped, setting down her glass of wine and sitting up a little bit. “Baby? Are you done in there?” 

 

“Uh, pretty much. Can I ask a stupid question?” Her voice was muffled through the door, but didn’t fail to break Aubrey out in a large grin. 

 

“No questions are stupid, Beca.” She chided, only half joking. Coming from Beca’s lips, nothing could be stupid. 

 

“Uh, what are you going to wear?” 

 

Aubrey paused for a moment. Was she supposed to have brought clothing into the bathroom? Did she do something wrong by buying lingerie? With a heaved sigh, Aubrey looked over at the little pink bag. “Some lacy shit Stacie helped me buy. Uh, how about you?” 

 

There was a long, drawn out sigh of relief that had both women snorting from laughter. “Oh thank the fuck Christ. I was making sure I wouldn’t look dumb. I’m changing now.” 

 

“Don’t!” Aubrey exclaimed quickly, laughing at herself. “Uh, I mean like, do you want to get in here with me?” 

 

“God damn I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

Aubrey shifted in the water, sitting in the middle of the tub while she watched Beca undress. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch the other woman - it wasn’t the time nor the place. Beca slid in behind her, arms pulling gently around Aubrey’s waist. 

 

It was comforting to be in someone else’s arms, Aubrey’s eyes fluttering shut as soft lips pressed to the back of her neck. She couldn’t recall the last person who had cared so much about her - aside from Chloe and Stacie, at least, but they didn’t count. 

 

“Can I wash your back?” Beca whispered, lips still attached to Aubrey’s neck. The older woman nodded, leaning forward to pass a small bottle to Beca. 

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve sat down in the bath?” Aubrey mused, shoulders rolling forwards as she arched her back into Beca’s waiting hands. It felt good, blunt nails scratching gently across her back. 

 

“Longer than you deserve.” 

 

Water ran down her back, splashing down and sloshing over the edge of the tub. In any other instance, she would have jumped up and cleaned it - wiped the floor spotless, even - but this moment with Beca was so perfect, she wanted it to last forever. It was everything Aubrey had wanted and more - she had imagined this moment for years and it didn’t disappoint. 

 

They sat in silence until their fingers were pruned and the water was cold. Beca stood first, helping Aubrey to her feet with a gentle peck on the lips. She toweled the older woman off first, lips grazing her neck sweetly. 

 

An awkward silence fell over the room when they pulled apart, Aubrey looking at her feet while Beca shifted awkwardly. “Uh, do you want to go in there or…?” Beca started, shrugging. 

 

“I bought this lacy thing, if you want?” 

 

“Is it weird if I say no?” 

 

Aubrey let out a breathy laugh, dropping her towel to the ground and kicking it aside. “Thank god...I wasn’t even sure how to put that crap on! I’ve never bought…” 

 

“I didn’t even know what to bring so I brought a mismatched set.” She was stood fixing her hair in the mirror, pulling dark locks up into a messy bun on top of her head when she heard a soft gasp, Aubrey standing in the middle of the room in awe. 

 

Candles littered the dresser and nightstands, fake rose petals scattered on the bed and floor. Champagne was chilling on the bedside table, platter of chocolate covered strawberries beside it. The sight had tears welling up in Aubrey’s eyes, hand clasped over her mouth in awe. No one had ever gone to this length for her - not even her fiance, Michael. Beca was hot on her heels, hands worrying in front of her. “I didn’t know if you were allergic, so I got...and oh, if you don’t like that champagne we can-”

 

She was effectively silenced with a passionate kiss, Aubrey’s hand tangling in the loose hair hanging down that back of Beca’s neck, escaped from the bun she had pulled it into. She ran her tongue along the younger woman’s bottom lip, grinning against her lips. “You are so fucking perfect.”

 

“Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me.” 

 

Aubrey had launched herself onto the bed, sprawled out with a goofy grin spread across her face. She looked so carefree and purely happy, blonde hair fanned out on the pillows and arms thrown above her head. “I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.” She rolled over onto her hands and knees, looking up at Beca with a predatory look in her eyes. 

 

“Are you coming to bed? I think there’s this gorgeous little lady who said she was going to do dirty things to me tonight…”

 

“I bet she’s quite the lady.” Beca smirked, dropping her towel and striding over to the bed. “Scoot.” She slid onto the bed and gently tugged the sheets up over their legs, Aubrey’s tangling with hers the moment she laid down. 

 

“Do you promise that you won’t think I’m disgusting?” Her eyes were on the ground, hands lingering on her robe. Her body was marred with the marks of having had a child, hips a little bit wider than she wanted and stomach a bit saggier. 

 

“Baby…” Beca breathed, hand moving to cup Aubrey’s cheek gently. Her thumb moved across the soft flesh of her cheek, shaking her head. “Never. You are so damned perfect. I couldn’t believe it when someone as amazing as you showed interest in  _ me _ .”    
  


With Beca’s words, Aubrey’s hand moved to the tie of her robe, gently pulling at it until the silk slid down her shoulders. There was an audible gasp from the younger woman, breath hitching as her eyes roamed freely over Aubrey’s form. A second passed before Beca leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. 

 

“Please…” Aubrey murmured against her lips, hand moving to cup the back of Beca’s neck. The younger woman nodded, nipping gently at her lower lip and earning a very pleased sigh. It was like music to her ears, Aubrey’s little happy sighs punctuating each move of her lips. 

 

Beca pulled back, lips moving down Aubrey’s jaw and attaching to her neck. She sucked softly at her pulse point, hand traveling down a toned stomach. Her fingers danced across Aubrey’s abdomen, muscles flitting and jumping under her feather light touch. Beca slid downwards, mouth marking its path to Aubrey’s chest and kissing a line across the valley between her breasts. 

 

“Can I please…?” Beca murmured, hand gently palming at Aubrey’s breast - slowly and experimentally. The older woman thought to ask if this was her first time with a woman, but decided against it in fear of ruining the mood. 

 

Aubrey nodded eagerly, little moans falling from her lips. She squirmed, thighs pressing together in an attempt to create a gentle friction. Beca’s lips encircled a pert nipple, free hand trailing down her stomach and digging into her hip. 

 

It was like pure heaven, Aubrey’s head tipping back in ecstacy. “God, Beca…” She murmured, back arching into the younger woman’s mouth. She glanced up from her place on Aubrey’s chest, eyelids heavy with lust, to find the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The candles were illuminating them in a soft orange glow, Aubrey’s hair looking almost fiery blonde in the light. 

 

In the back of her mind, she was still insecure. There was always the small fear that Beca would run her fingers over a stretch mark and find her repulsive, but those thoughts were put to the back of her mind when she felt gentle fingers on the patch of blonde curls between her legs. A loud moan ripped from her throat, blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

 

“I’m so sorry, that was loud...and I didn’t shave…” She trailed off nervously, cut off by a happy little sigh when she felt Beca’s mouth hot on her abdomen. 

 

“Fuck shaving. That shit itches.” 

 

Beca’s reply had them both laughing heartily, Aubrey’s head turned to the side and a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth. “Good, I was hoping you wouldn’t…”    
  


“God no, Bree.” Beca murmured, fingers taking purchase between Aubrey’s legs and earning a soft moan of agreement. A hand made its way to tangle in dark hair, soft little moans falling from Aubrey’s lips as Beca’s fingers ran through her folds gently. 

 

She pulled back abruptly, eyes wide. “Are you...is that?” 

 

“A scar, yeah.” Aubrey nodded, fingers clasping Beca’s wrist and guiding her hand back between her legs. “It’s from Sawyer. An episiotomy.”

 

Beca circled Aubrey’s clit lazily, smiling at the pleased sounds she was met with. “Does it hurt?” Aubrey shook her head, her hips grinding down on the hand between her legs. Beca’s lips were on her inner thigh, kissing and biting gently at the soft pale flesh leading to the apex of her thighs. 

 

“Can you just...fuck, it’s been so long - you’re so good…” Her voice was soft, hips bucking gently. “I need you, Beca.” 

 

Her words were like fire to the younger woman, middle finger circling the blonde’s entrance gently. Beca’s movements were slow and deliberate, drawing long moans from Aubrey’s lips. The older woman was wet, more than Beca had expected, and her finger dipped into the other woman experimentally. 

 

She was met with a hiss, Aubrey’s hand tightening in her hair. Beca thrust into her gently, fingers curling and twisting as her thumb slid up to brush against her clit. Aubrey was keening, knees bent and chest arching up into Beca’s waiting hand. 

 

“Won’t take long...desperate.” Aubrey moaned out, eyes screwing shut. Beca’s thrusts picked up in speed, her thumb working over Aubrey’s clit as best as she could with the older woman moving wildly against her hand. 

 

“Close?” Beca was panting with the effort, arm tiring quickly - since when was she this out of shape? She bit down on Aubrey’s hipbone, smirking against the pale skin.  

 

“Very.” Aubrey was practically purring, gasping in pure ecstasy when Beca’s nose bumped against her clit lightly. She was keening now, breath coming out in short pants. It was better than she had recalled feeling in ages, and she wondered if she should be embarrassed that she was such a quick lay. 

 

Her hand tightened in Beca’s hair, pulling slightly and delighting in the whine tumbling from the younger woman, tongue working furiously between her legs. She pulled back slightly, lips still against Aubrey’s clit, eyes half lidded and looking up at her. “Come for me.” 

 

It was simply worded yet still pushed Aubrey over the edge, body stiffening as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body, Beca not letting up in her ministrations. Her hand was tight in dark hair, other hand reaching down and digging into the younger woman’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh god..no more, baby. No more, shit, I need to rest.” She giggled out, light and lilting. Beca felt her chest tighten - never had she ever felt more in love. The younger woman snaked her body up Aubrey’s body and paused, unsure as to what to do. Would Aubrey want to cuddle? Thankfully, a shaky hand forcefully pulled her down into soft blonde hair. 

 

“I love you. I love you so much, Beca.” Her words were soft and breathy, hand still wound behind the younger woman’s neck and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. 

 

“I love you too. Always have, always will.” 

 


	14. Think Of Me, Sweet Darling (Every Time You Come)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey repays the favor & sweet lovin in the end. A short chapter, sorry y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but I've been feeling pretty meh lately - life tends to do that. Tomorrow's chap will be the morning after and I swear it'll be back to normal length. 
> 
> Review please, darlings - it means a lot!

 

Moonlight spilled in through the cracked window, bouncing off of golden curls intertwined with chocolate locks. Aubrey’s chest was still heaving in effort while Beca laid on her chest and traced light patterns on milky skin. Her fingertips danced across Aubrey’s abdomen, muscles quivering beneath her touch. 

 

“I didn’t last very long…” Aubrey chuckled, though her gaze didn’t quite meet Beca’s. Her tone was full of apprehension, lips pursed adorably. 

 

“And you think I  _ will  _ after getting to do a smokeshow like you?” She sat up slightly, eyebrow raised with a small smirk. No, she would  _ not  _ last long - her last partner had been over a year ago, and she rarely took care of business herself. 

 

Aubrey rolled them with a soft grunt, landing between Beca’s knees. She looked up at the younger woman with lust filled eyes, lips turning up in a sly smirk to rival one of Beca’s own. “Do you want to play a game?” 

 

“W-what kind of game?” Beca was breathless, Aubrey’s lips already attached to her neck and sucking, teeth clashing roughly against her skin. If it weren’t physically impossible, Beca would have sworn then and there that she was about to spontaneously combust, the ache between her legs almost too much to handle. A tongue trailed across the shell of Beca’s ear, earning a low moan. 

 

“This game is called ‘see how long it takes for me to make you come’, are you interested in playing?” She husked into the younger woman’s ear, tone dripping with a sensuality that Beca could have never dreamed of. 

 

It was a fight for Beca to muster up enough self awareness to even nod, lost in the feeling of the tongue traveling down her chest. It was like fire and ice working its way across her skin, gentle nips and licks peppered around the kisses. Finally, after what felt like a month of Sundays, she panted out a soft agreement, head nodding furiously. 

 

The only reply was a devilish smirk from the older woman as she slid down Beca’s body. Her fingers gripped at pale hips, nails digging in slightly in a way that had the younger woman hissing. “Don’t tease…” She murmured, eyes screwing shut as her hands wound crisp white sheets through her fingers, balling into fists. The sheets would wrinkle, but Aubrey would understand - after all, teasing comes with a price. 

 

“More fun this way.” Aubrey murmured, tongue running in a line from hip to hip, stopping to nip at the skin when she found her destination. It was addictive - touching the woman beneath her - a sensation she never wanted to live without. She idly wondered if it would have been this good if they had gotten together after the ICCAs and decided that no, it wouldn’t have been, age and maturity making it so much better. 

 

Beca let out a soft whine and pulled at the sheets, hips canting upwards towards Aubrey’s mouth. She wanted to protest - to whine and demand Aubrey’s mouth move just a couple of inches lower - but Aubrey  _ was  _ right, it was so much better when it was excruciatingly slow. And when was Aubrey  _ not  _ right? 

 

“Please, Bree…” She whimpered, feeling Aubrey’s tongue dart out and run along the crease between her hip and thigh. The older woman pulled back, saccharine smile on her face. 

 

“Please what, baby?” Her smirk was small and soft, almost cocky. It was hard for Beca to believe that it had been so long since Aubrey had been with someone. 

 

Deft fingers danced across her inner thighs, Beca unconsciously separating her legs and wiggling her hips to get comfortable. Aubrey pulled back, concern in her eyes as she helped her adjust. When she was satisfied with Beca’s positioning, her nose was back brushing against toned thighs, teeth dragging across the skin closest to the apex of her thighs. 

 

“Please...pleasefuckme.” Beca murmured, bright flush coating her face. She wasn’t much of a dirty talker - never had been. After all, she couldn’t even order a pizza without being awkward, and she was supposed to  _ talk  _ during  _ sex _ ? 

 

Aubrey continued her teasing, fingers reaching up to scratch through the short dark curls. “Please what, my darling? I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you.” Her smirk was devilish and seriously, how had Aubrey gotten  _ this good  _ in bed? Every word out of the older woman’s mouth had Beca squirming with newfound desire. 

 

She bit the inside of her cheek, moan threatening to fall from her lips. She stifled it to the best of her ability, hips moving of their own accord in an attempt to nudge the older woman’s fingers where she wanted - no, needed - them most. “Please fuck me.” She whimpered, hand moving down to brush through silky blonde locks.

 

“Gladly.” It was simple, dripping with arousal and sensuality. Beca nearly came right then and there - Aubrey was  _ seriously  _ a vixen. Her head tipped back in ecstasy when she felt the first hint of the other woman’s tongue dart out and tentatively lick a line up her folds. Finally she allowed herself to let out a keening moan, hand gripping at Aubrey’s hair. 

 

Aubrey continued to trace lazy circles around Beca’s clit with her tongue, the younger woman growing increasingly more impatient. She pulled roughly at Aubrey’s hair, free hand reaching down to scratch at the other woman’s scalp. The resulting moan was loud and long, vibrating against Beca’s core. 

 

“Fingers.” It was panted out, her eyes screwed shut as she fought to move Aubrey to a more stimulating area. It didn’t work, the older woman wanting to tease as much as possible. 

 

After gentle tugging at her hair, Aubrey finally pressed two fingers to Beca’s opening. She smirked against her skin at the moan that echoed through the room, pulling back slightly when she felt Beca’s hips grinding down on her hand. No, that wouldn’t do - she had been dreaming of this very moment for so long, she was going to draw it out as long as possible. 

 

“Stop teasing, you bitch.” Beca’s voice was playful, though an urgency hid behind her words as she stilled her hips. She was waiting - rather patiently, actually - chest heaving and legs open wide. 

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Aubrey’s fingers pressed into the other woman. It was excruciatingly slow, fingers twisting slightly. Beca bucked her hips into Aubrey’s hand, a low groan falling from her lips. A deep blush coated her cheeks, face turning to bury in the pillows. 

 

She felt Aubrey still against her, hand flush with her body, and her eyes flew open to meet Aubrey’s concerned gaze shining up at her. Her lips were parted, chin coated with sticky wetness - a sight that had Beca both aroused and embarrassed. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Her voice was soft, gone all traces of teasing sensuality. 

 

Beca shook her head, hand guiding Aubrey’s head back between her legs. She resisted, eyes searching Beca’s for any trace of pain or hesitation. “Do you want me to...keep going?” 

 

“Fuck, baby, yes.” She moaned out, hand finally guiding Aubrey’s head back down. 

 

The following events were a blur of thrusting fingers and tongue movement, Aubrey’s free hand clawing down Beca’s inner thighs in a way that was sure to cause bruises. Beca was in pure bliss, eyes screwed shut and legs shaking. She was close - embarrassingly close - attempting to fight her incoming orgasm with no luck. 

 

Aubrey felt Beca tightening around her fingers, hips moving more erratically now. She was steadfast in her ministrations, fingers curling at more of an angle now. She pulled back slightly, thumb replacing where her tongue had been working at the other woman’s clit. “Are you close, baby?” 

 

“So close.” Beca nodded, hand in Aubrey’s hair tugging upwards. She guided Aubrey’s face towards hers, lips gently brushing the other woman’s before tilting her head backwards. “My neck…” 

 

“Mark you?” Aubrey murmured, pleased when she was met with an eager nod and soft whimper. If Beca wanted wearable proof of Aubrey’s claim over her, then she was glad to deliver. “Come for me, baby.” Her words were soft, gentle before she dove forward and let her teeth sink into the soft flesh of Beca’s neck. 

 

The younger woman stiffened beneath her, legs slamming shut and trapping Aubrey’s hand between them. A low moan passed her lips, long and drawn out as she pulled roughly at blonde hair. It was sure to have torn some, but she was too caught up in the moment to care. 

 

It had been several moments, Aubrey’s hand still between Beca’s legs, when she began to worry that she had broken the still stiff woman. She moved slightly, lazily kissing the other woman who  _ finally  _ relaxed into her arms - melted, really. 

 

They lay in silence for what felt like forever, exchanging lazy kisses with too much tongue and clashing teeth while Beca’s breathing returned to a more acceptable rate. She placed her hands on Aubrey’s cheeks, pulling back enough to gaze lovingly into the other woman’s eyes with a dopey smile on her face. 

 

“I love you.” It was soft, murmured out as she lost herself in green eyes. 

 

“I love you too - was I...good enough?” Gone was any trace of the cockily arrogant Aubrey that Beca had seen only moments prior, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. 

 

Beca shook her head, small smile playing on her lips. “Good enough? Oh, baby, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my  _ life _ . You were fantastic.” It was sincere and not a bit of it had been a lie. Beca had really never had someone as amazing as Aubrey - it was so much better than she could have ever hoped for. 

 

“You’re the best I’ve ever had.” 

 

“As were you, baby.” Beca smiled, rolling slightly to sprawl herself out on the bed. She didn’t quite trust her legs to work just yet, still shaky and weak. “Do you want to get us some of that champagne and those strawberries? I tried to be romantic and plan ahead…” She trailed off, unsure as to if it was a good idea or not. What if Aubrey had no intention of spending the night together. Her apprehension must have been showing on her face, a soft kiss pressed to her lips before the older woman pulled away. 

 

“Of course. Now, relax, I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

With that, Beca’s anxieties suddenly dissipated. Aubrey always knew how to calm her - knew exactly what she was thinking. Maybe they were more alike than she had realized - both fearing rejection and ridicule, deep seeded from childhood and early adolescent trauma. She was brought out of her thoughts by the older woman traipsing around the room, making a show of bending at the waist to retrieve the champagne flutes set on the floor. 

 

Beca propped herself up on the headboard, lazy smile working its way onto her face. It was almost surreal, being with Aubrey in this way. It was like a dream she couldn’t wake up from - a dream she would  _ never  _ want to wake from. She accepted the drink offered to her, scooting over to make some room in the middle of the bed. 

 

“What’s that shit eating grin for?” Aubrey smirked, climbing onto the bed and settling against the other side of the headboard. 

 

“I don’t know...I’ve got  _ no reason  _ to be this happy. I’m only in bed - naked, mind you - with my dream woman after having had the best orgasm of my entire life.” She took a sip from her glass, smiling sweetly over at Aubrey. It was true, this was probably the most perfect night of her life - even with the awkwardness included. Somehow, it made it so much more perfect. 

 

Beca reached down and grabbed a strawberry by the leaves, bringing it up to Aubrey’s lips. The older woman hummed in appreciation, eyes slipping shut as she took a sip of her champagne. She smiled around her glass, setting it on one of the bedside tables before straddling Beca’s waist, moving the platter aside with her knee. 

 

“Beca?” There was a smirk on her face, eyes half lidded with lust. 

 

“Aubrey.” 

 

“Are you too tired for round three?” Beca nearly choked on her champagne. 


	15. Just Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast cuteness and Beca teasing Aubrey. Cute Chacie texting. Idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a shit tastic day, so this may suck.   
> Idk, go review it. I would appreciate that. 
> 
> REVIEW BIATCHES

Sunlight shone in through the cracked window, a bright white light filling the room. Aubrey woke first, habit stemming from nearly six years of having an early riser. She was on her back, Beca’s arm and leg thrown over her torso and head nestled in the crook of her neck. It was pleasant and warm, the feeling of the soft rise and fall of Beca’s bare chest against hers comforting and relaxing. 

 

Aubrey blinked the bleariness from her eyes and stifled a yawn, hand moving to possessively rest upon Beca’s shoulder. Her fingers flit across the inked flower on the younger woman’s shoulder, tracing each line and curve. There was a newfound appreciation for the tattoos - charming now, perhaps coming with Aubrey’s maturity. 

 

Her finger lingered on the joint of the flower and the vine, rubbing softly as a small smile began to creep its way across her face. Beca was nearly the same physically, but everything was different - in a good way. Perhaps due to her emotional growth, or perhaps coming with the wisdom of six more years on earth. 

 

The woman on top of her stirred, Aubrey halting her movements in favor of dropping a tender kiss on top of the mop of messy dark hair, still matted down and sticky from sweat. They had lost count of exactly how many rounds it had been, only stopping when exhaustion claimed them both and the sun was beginning to rise above the mountains in the distance. 

 

Aubrey felt her breath hitch at the memory of just how stunning Beca had looked in the light from the rising sun that spilled through the window. The orange glow had softened the harshness of her hair, casting shadows over her lithe frame. The thought of Beca nude in the dissipating moonlight was almost enough for Aubrey to wake her for another round.  _ Almost _ \- but she wasn’t a madwoman. 

 

“Mm, what time is it?” Beca groaned, burying her face in Aubrey’s neck. Her grip around the older woman’s torso tightened, shifting so she was almost covering her. It was comfortable for both of them, Beca not thinking twice about curling closer to her in their obvious state of undress. 

 

Aubrey smiled, hand gently scratching through tangled chocolate locks. There was a sound akin to purring coming from the younger woman, bringing with it a warm and fuzzy feeling in Aubrey’s chest. Was this it, the love she had wanted so desperately for years? If it wasn’t love, she wasn’t sure how much better anything could get. 

 

“Almost noon, baby. Are you hungry? We sure worked up an appetite last night.” She was smirking, her eyes shining with pure delight. Beca grumbled, gripping the blankets closer to her body while she attempted to wrap herself closer to the older woman. 

 

“No, just cuddle.” 

 

“Beca freakin’ Mitchell, who would have guessed that you liked to  _ cuddle _ ?” 

 

There was a small growl from the younger woman, burying her face in Aubrey’s neck in an attempt to hide the flush creeping across her face. If it were anyone else, she would have gotten up and ran already - but Aubrey was the exception. She was  _ always  _ the exception. 

 

“But really, baby, I need to feed you.” Her voice was laced with concern and love, eyes soft. It was so un-Aubrey-like, but somehow expected. Beca was beginning to love the sweet and tender side of the blonde - it was so much better than she had ever pictured. 

 

“Nope, uh uh, sleep.” She murmured, breath hot on the skin of Aubrey’s neck. She contemplated nipping at the silken skin brushing against her lips, but decided she was  _ far  _ too tired for that. And then there was the whole issue of being able to walk - which, by the way, she wasn’t sure she could even do after the previous night’s events. 

 

Aubrey’s fingers were dancing up and down her sides in a way that had Beca jerking away from her touch. She hissed, curling into a ball on top of the older and letting out a long, pitiful whine. It effectively halted Aubrey’s movements, pulling back with a concerned little frown on her face. It was so adorable that Beca almost leaned up to kiss it off her face - almost. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” 

 

“Nope...just sleepy.” Beca burrowed into Aubrey’s chest, smirking at her power over the other woman. Was it appropriate to say that Aubrey was whipped? Because she was. 

 

With a sigh, Aubrey rolled out from under the very warm, very enticing body. It was hard to get up, but she needed to at least get some toast into Beca’s stomach. Maybe it came from her motherly instincts, but she couldn’t bear the thought of the smaller woman going hungry. 

 

Or maybe it was love. Love was a distinct possibility. 

 

“Wh’re goin’?” Beca mumbled out, face buried in Aubrey’s pillow. It was the sweetest, purest sight the older woman had ever seen. She had no idea that Beca had such a soft side to be cuddling her pillow for warmth and the scent. 

 

“Breakfast, baby. You get some rest - I’ll bring you your food up to the bed.” She tucked the duvet around the younger woman, stopping to place a lingering kiss on the mop of tangled hair. “I love you, sweetheart.” Aubrey pulled on her silk robe, tying it around the waist before she moved towards the door.

 

“Love you, mm I’m goin’ to bed.” 

 

Aubrey’s smile was radiating when she exited the bedroom, door clicking behind her. She had never felt such an all-consuming love before, and it thrilled her to no end that Beca was good with her children. Honestly, it would have been a complete deal breaker if she had hated the kids or didn’t get along with them - it was her biggest fear in dating and the reason she never saw anyone past Sawyer’s father. 

 

She reached into her bag, discarded at the door when she had come in the night before, and smirked when the home screen was littered with notifications. She slipped it into the pocket of her robe and continued on to the kitchen, where she finally stopped to read her group text with Chloe and Stacie. 

 

Chloe: Have fun, lovebirds!!!!!! 

Stacie: Shut up they’re probably boning right now? 

Chloe: I need details! Was she good? 

Stacie: Did you wear that sexy little blue thing? 

Chloe: Did you come? 

Chloe: …

Chloe: Did she kill you? 

Stacie: Shut up, Chloe. She would have killed Becs first. 

 

Aubrey laughed softly, careful not to make too much noise and wake the other woman. It was nice that her friends cared - it really was - but they were a bit overkill sometimes. It had nothing to do with not loving them - in fact, it was a testament to  _ how much  _ she loved them. If it were anyone else, she would have killed them by now. 

 

Aubrey: She was perfect. I didn’t wear the lace, we took a bath together instead. And yes, I came...more than you want to know about. I love you both. I’m going to make her breakfast and then go grocery shopping. 

 

With that, she laid her phone in front of the speaker and set about making breakfast. She didn’t want to be sucked into Chloe and Stacie’s little world so early in the morning. Today was for Beca, and she would deal with the rest of the world later. 

 

Her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth, guilt seeping into every bone in her body. Realistically, she knew that her children were okay and that they didn’t miss her in the least, but the thought of putting someone else above them had her heart aching. But was it so bad to put herself and her happiness first for once? 

 

She decided to table the discussion for later and set about cooking, turning her music up and dancing about the kitchen. Singing and music was still her escape, much more enjoyable now that she wasn’t on stage. 

 

Aubrey wasn’t sure how long it had been, dancing about and flipping pancakes with an expert wrist - much better than Beca, but she would never tell the younger woman such - when a small laugh had her nearly jumping out of her skin. 

 

“Good fucking morning to me. There really is no better sight than watching your sexy girlfriend dance around the kitchen in a tiny little thing like that.” Beca’s eyebrow was raised in appreciation, small smirk working its way across her tired smile. She slid into the stool on the breakfast bar, leaning her elbows on the counter as she waited. 

 

“You scared the  _ crap  _ out of me! You’re lucky that you’re so cute.” She took delight in the way Beca’s nose wrinkled at the comment. “Girlfriend, eh? Who told you that?” 

 

The younger woman visibly paled, face devoid of any expression. She wrung her hands together, tongue darting out to lick her lips. It looked as though she were trying to invent a new language. “I, uh...I’m…” 

 

A bright laugh cut her off, Aubrey’s smile wide and eyes twinkling. “Relax, I’m just fucking with you. I figured we were…” 

 

“Girlfriends?” 

 

“Yeah, that.” 

 

Beca wore a sly little smirk on her face, head tilted playfully. “Are you seriously having a gay panic, Posen? You know you can say things like gay and girlfriend and...oral sex with your girlfriend.” She uttered the words like they were sugary sweet, eyes wide. 

 

The only response was a scoff, Aubrey busying herself with plating their breakfasts. She lingered far too long on the formation of fruit around the pancakes, tongue poking out between her lips as her brows knit together in absolute concentration. Finally pleased with her work, she set a plate in front of the younger woman before setting one for herself. “Are you going to thank the chef?” 

 

“Only if you say ‘oral sex with my girlfriend’.” Beca countered, arms folded across her chest defiantly. Aubrey sighed softly as she took her place beside the other woman, face scrunched in distaste. 

 

“Fine...I had oral sexwithmygirlfriend. Was that good enough?” She was blushing brightly, head ducked and looking into her lap where her hands sat primly folded. 

 

“Perfect. Thank you for breakfast, baby. I love you.” Beca leaned across their plates and pressed a tender kiss to Aubrey’s cheek, enjoying the little whine the other woman let out.

 

“Bite my ass, Mitchell.” 


	16. Even In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is insecure and I don't know. This is short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY SHORT CHAPTER because I'm a walking dumpster fire. 
> 
> Review, though. 
> 
> I swear one day I'll write some better shit.

It turned out that Beca was surprisingly good at household chores, spending the majority of their morning helping Aubrey tidy the house and do the dishes. They worked in relative silence, humming along to some of Beca’s mixes while they worked. 

 

Beca took a surprising interest in cleaning the children’s rooms, claiming that they should have a clean space to play. It warmed Aubrey’s heart to think that Beca was already putting the children first - it was her dream in anyone she could have found. Her children would always come first, before anyone else - girlfriend or not. 

 

Their silence was comfortable, only broken several hours later when Beca threw herself in a sweaty heap over Aubrey, who had been curled up in the corner of the couch reading a book. Letting out a surprised yelp, she dog eared the page before pushing her glasses up on her face and turning to Beca with a frown. 

 

“Excuse me, madam, what is it that you need?” Her tone was playful, lips still pursed in mock annoyance. 

 

“It’s like, four!” Beca exclaimed, throwing her head into Aubrey’s lap playfully. It was a behavior that Aubrey had never seen out of her, confusion etched into her face as she studied the younger woman. 

 

“Congratulations, you can tell time.” She deadpanned, untangling her glasses from her hair and setting them on the end table. “What does four have to do with anything?” 

 

Beca let out an exasperated sigh before rolling off of the couch, shoulders slumping. “I don’t know, it’s President’s Day tomorrow and we have nowhere to be - at least I don’t, my next appointment is on Wednesday - and I figured my girlfriend might want to do something with me.” 

 

Aubrey felt a pang of guilt - she had been enjoying the comfortable silence so much that she hadn’t even though to ask Beca what she wanted to do. “I’m sorry, baby. The kids are staying with the girls for another night, do you want to go out?” She hoped it was enough to make the smaller woman forgive her selfish actions, but decided to add a pitiful pout in for good measure. 

 

“You need groceries.” Her tone was all business, smile poking through her hard shell. “The kids need to eat, and I’m a pretty good cook...I thought maybe tonight…” 

 

“If you’re offering to cook for me, I’m going to just go ahead and marry you tomorrow.” 

 

“I’ll get an officiant.” Beca smirked, sauntering off through the house to the bedroom. “Come on, we’ve got to get a move on if you want me to have enough time to make dinner.” 

 

\------

 

Beca  _ was  _ a good cook, and an even better romantic. 

 

She had drawn Aubrey a warm bath while she cooked, helping her into the warm water and pouring a healthy portion of wine. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her - letting her relax and not worry about making dinner or cleaning. 

 

Beca had worked tirelessly at their dinner, setting portions on the table before standing back, hands going akimbo as she frowned at the sight. Sure, it was dinner, but it lacked romance. She was hell bent on wooing the older woman - proving that she was the ever doting girlfriend that Aubrey needed and deserved. 

 

After only a few moments work, she was satisfied enough to call Aubrey from her bath with a gentle knock to the door. Her heart jumped in her throat when there was no answer. Beca stood frozen while she contemplated her options. She could barge in and potentially anger the other woman, or she could call her name again, hoping she just hadn’t heard her. 

 

Deciding on the second option, Beca knocked lightly at the door once more. “Bree, babe? Dinner is ready if you’re done…” She frowned, counting to ten and receiving no response. With a sigh, she knocked again. “Babe? I’m coming in there…” 

 

Her warning had been gentle, but nerves were bubbling up in her stomach. It had been no secret that Aubrey had struggled in the past with anxiety and depression issues, but Beca hadn’t even thought to think about Aubrey’s current state of mental health. The ‘what if’s continued to cycle through Beca’s mind while she opened the door, prepared for the worst. She most certainly didn’t expect to find what she did, however. 

 

Aubrey’s head was tipped back, resting on the bath pillow Beca had gently placed under her neck when she helped her into the bath. Her hands were perched on her knees primly and her lips were parted. A soft snore came from the older woman, Beca’s anxiety replacing instantly with adoration and love. 

 

She bent beside the bathtub and ran her hand through damp hair, lips lingering close to Aubrey’s ear. “Sweetheart?” She started gently, eyes never leaving Aubrey’s chest. It wasn’t a lewd movement, simply watching the rise and fall of her chest. “Come on, baby, you’re so tired.” 

 

“Mm, dinner?” Aubrey mumbled sleepily, lazy smile slowly working its way across her face. Beca made a motion to stand, cut short by gentle fingers clasping around her forearm. “Can you wash my back? Then I swear we’re going to eat.” 

 

Beca nodded, lathering the washcloth silently. She was still shaken up from the thought of losing the older woman, her heart hammering in her chest. As she ran the cloth down toned shoulders, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I thought something bad happened when you weren’t answering me.” It was soft, insecurities shining through her usually hard shell. 

 

“Like what, baby?” She arched her back into Beca’s strong hands, purring under the other woman’s touch. 

 

“I don’t know…” Beca trailed off, rinsing the cloth and running it over Aubrey’s back tenderly. “I just thought...I don’t know, it’s dumb.” The familiar lump was rising in Beca’s throat, tears stinging at her eyes. She shook her head rapidly, eyes screwed shut. 

 

Barely a moment passed before Aubrey spun around quickly, tugging Beca’s hand to rest on her chest. “Listen, I’m okay. I was just really relaxed, I don’t get to do that often. Do you feel my heart beating? I’m here...I’m not leaving you.” Her tone was more tender than anyone would have recognized, eyes shining with concern. It wasn’t often that Beca was emotionally  vulnerable and it concerned the older woman. Clearly if she was this worked up, she had a reason to be so upset. 

 

Beca’s only response was to wrap her hand around the back of Aubrey’s neck, pulling her close enough to press their lips together tenderly. Aubrey cupped her hand on Beca’s cheek, feeling hot tears sliding down her cheeks. There was a shudder, Beca trying her best to contain the sobs. 

 

“Baby girl, oh darling…” Aubrey cooed, standing from the water and wrapping herself in a towel. Beca was still hunched over, kneeling on the bathroom floor. Her head was hung, dark hair framing her face as she struggled to control her breathing. Aubrey sat beside her, tugging the smaller body into her lap. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I don’t love people, you know that as well as I do...But I love  _ you _ . And the thought that something could have happened - you were sleeping in the  _ bath _ , Bree! Do you know how dangerous that is? The thought of losing you...I can’t think about that.” Beca whimpered, resting her ear on Aubrey’s chest and letting out a low whine. “Everyone I have ever had has always left me. Don’t you leave me too. Don’t you fucking dare.” 

 

Aubrey nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s forehead. It was a tender movement, lips lingering on clammy skin for a moment longer than they would have if it had been any other moment. 

 

“Oh, don’t you worry...you’ll be stuck with me until the day you die. Maybe even in the afterlife.” 

 

“Only if you plan on joining me in hell.” Beca’s signature smirk worked back across her face, regaining the confidence she had lost. “I have a kingdom to rule, after all.” 


End file.
